


Prisoner

by naruto20akemi20



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AU, Drugs, F/F, Guns, Mentions of Rape, Non Graphic, Trouble teen, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruto20akemi20/pseuds/naruto20akemi20
Summary: Summary: Beca Mitchell had always been a dark spot on her family's name. Being in and out of juvie for most of her teenage years. The last time for murder in self defense for which she got 3 years of juvenile imprisonment. Now she is back out and enrolled at Barden University due to her father being a professor there. Will Beca change her ways and go the straight and narrow or will she continue spiraling into the world of lawbreaking? Will she find love in a certain red head? Read to find out.posted this on FF.net years ago. Decided to throw it on here too.





	1. Chapter 1: The new life

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been on FF.net for years and some people might know it from there. Figured I might as well throw it up here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will post more as i spell-check to my best ability as an icelander.

-Chapter 1: The new life.- 

Beca remained indifferent when the guard handed her, her belongings and then led her to a bathroom. Since she was getting out today after serving her time. She had gotten three years for killing a man that tried to kill her. She could see her father, Dr. Ethan Mitchell, waiting with a scowl on his face in the waiting room with his new wife. She knew he wasn't exactly pleased with her after all the trouble she had been but she couldn't bring herself to care. 

She had been in and out of juvie for 5 years now. Having started getting into trouble at the age of 14. She was 19 years old and had been moved from a juvenlie institution to a real prison the year earlier when she reached the age of 18 and while the year had been hard then it only toughened her up for the life beyond the walls. Beca took her time getting ready, not really in a hurry to face her father and so took the time to study herself in the mirror. She was small, being only 157 cm in height. She had a natural tan and was muscular but not overly so, simply kept herself in shape so she could defend herself against any threats. 

She had a few tattoos, a lion on her left chest connected to a dragon sleeve tattoo and On her right arm there was just the old gang tattoo which was two clashing knives over the number 45. She had once had multiple piercings but they had all healed due to her long imprisonment and her constantly being in fights. She planned on having them placed once more when she could. She had a few scars from gun fights that she had landed in and also her back had long scars on her back after she got whipped by her old ''boss'' for failing a job he gave her. 

She had been a part of a drug circle's gang prior to her imprisonment though she heard that her old ''boss'' had been thrown in jail along with many of his associates the year before thanks to one of Beca's old accomplice talking to the police. Beca sighed before deciding to stop avoiding the inevitable and finished dressing before walking out to her father and step mother. 

Her father just gave her a curt nod before they were escorted outside by a guard. When they arrived at the gate into the prison the guard left them behind, only whispering to Beca to stay out of trouble so they wouldn't have to see her there again before leaving. They then walked outside the gate and Beca relaxed somewhat since she was now free. Her father led them to his car and Beca sat in the back. When they were some distance away from the prison her father started talking. 

“Beca. I managed to get you enrolled at Barden though it wasn't easy. I trust that you will attend your classes and stay out of trouble. Join a club or something its up to you.” Ethan said and Beca just nodded silently, not caring if her father saw it or not. She stared at the scenery as they continued driving in silence. Hoping that the next 4 years would go by without much trouble. She didn't really like being a disappointment to her parents though she could really care less what her mother thought then she still remembered how heartbroken both him and her mother had looked when she had been found guilty of murder. 

Before going to her fathers house they went shopping for some new clothes for Beca since all of her old ones had been thrown out somewhere by her mother when her mother had practically disowned her. Her father had managed to save everything else from her mothers wrath and had been keeping it safe for the past 3 years. Beca didn't exactly know why but guessed he hadn't completely given up on her yet. This included her laptop and music stuff which she was happy about since she lived for making DJ mixes and had once, and still did, wanted to become a DJ in LA with her own label one day. 

When they got to her fathers house Beca just put some of the stuff in a suit case since she would be living in the dorm at Barden uni. School would start in about a week. She told her father she was going to go and get her piercings back which shocked him but he gave her money so she could pay for it. Earning him a thank you from her before she went to the nearest tattoo & piercing place to speak to someone who could help her out. She settled for an appointment the next day before returning to her fathers house and eating dinner with him and his new wife. 

“So. Beca, how does it feel being out of jail? You must feel relieved. I can't imagine it being easy for someone as young as you being in a high security prison.” Her fathers new wife, Sheila, asked suddenly after some small talk which Beca mostly ignored. 

“I'm indifferent towards being out since I have spent so many years being locked up with some breaks. I'm just gonna try to focus on finishing college before finding something to do the rest of my life that is legal.” Beca said, finishing her dinner before making a quick escape to her room. Not feeling comfortable being around people that expected her to let them in. 

The next day all Beca did was hang around the house getting ready to go to school and also getting her ears pierced in multiple places and also getting her lower lip pierced just below the middle and had a lip ring. Her father had frowned slightly but shrugged it off since he knew she had one before she went to juvie. 

Her father bought all the books and supplies she would need along with a book bag that had space for her laptop and headphones. So when it was time for her to move to the dorm she had everything ready and he helped her move. She had a whole room to herself since the principal didn't trust that she would not be bad influence or cause harm to other students. Which was understandable if you looked at it from an outsiders view. 

Beca didn't mind the extra space so she said nothing. It wasn't like she was planning on becoming friendly with anyone at the school anyway. People had undoubtedly heard about the murder trial since it had been on the front page of every news paper in the country with her picture. A 16 year old tiny girl being accused, and found guilty, of committing murder was huge in the eyes of reporters. And so people would most likely shy away from her. 

Once she had settled in she went out for a walk around campus, trying to familiarize herself with the area. She saw a lot of students arriving with their parents including a boy who sat inside a car singing and when he saw her giving him an odd look he sang to her before his father who seemed to be driving drove away with him. Beca just rolled her eyes before continuing her exploration. 

She saw a lot of people and some stalls ahead and out of curiosity walked there and saw it was an activities fair. She was about to turn around and walk away when she was ambushed by a blond girl and a hot red headed girl. 

“Hi. Any interest in joining our a cappella group?” The red head said cheerfully, smiling and handing Beca a flyer. 

“uhm...” Beca said shocked and the red head took it was she didn't know what it was and started explaining how it worked, them singing covers of songs without instruments, just using their mouths. Which earned her an awkward yikes from Beca. 

“So are you interested?” the red head asked a little less cheerfully and Beca just rubbed the back of her neck before clearing her throat. 

“um. No sorry, I don't even sing. But it was real nice running into you guys. Good luck recruiting. I gotta go.” Beca said before rushing off as fast as she could before more people could ambush her. She could feel the red heads eyes on her as she walked away. Her father had told her about the university's radio station run by the school that played 24/7 and so she decided to head there since he had already gotten her an intern position. 

A guy named Luke who was the manager of the station greeted her before they were disturbed by the appearance of the other intern, a boy named Jesse who had sang to her from the car earlier. He kept bugging Beca about knowing her despite her saying he did not. Irritating Luke who told them to get along and to stack CD's. Also no sex on the desk. Not that Beca was interested in Jesse. Luke then went back into the booth to continue broadcasting music and left them to do their work. 

Jesse continued to try to start a conversation with Beca, not catching the hint or not caring that she had no desire to speak with him. After work she went out onto the quad and sat there pulling out her laptop and listened to some of her own mixes. 

-1 month later- 

Beca was sleeping soundly in her room when she suddenly awoke to her father calling her name gently. He started speaking to her about her not trying to earn friends and she just raised her eyebrow.

“Dad. No offense but I kind of don't fit in with normal kids. A lot of people here have started to recognize me and people avoid me. Not that I'm exactly a cuddly bear to them but still. I'm not meant for any of that stuff. Not anymore.” Beca said and her father just sighed before giving her a sad smile. 

“You will find a group to fit in, I'm sure of it. You can't go through life like this Beca, you have been here for a month and you just go to your classes or to your intern job at the radio station and that's it. Go find an group to join or something. Live a little, what you did was terrible but it was self defense and while that doesn't excuse it then you have served your time. This label on you as a criminal and murderer will go away eventually.” Her father said before getting up and leaving. Leaving Beca deep in thought. She knew it wasn't that simple but since her father seemed pretty set on her trying then she would try. 

Since she was too tense to fall back asleep she decided to go take a shower. She changed into a black robe before grabbing a towel, her shampoo and shower gel along with a sponge and headed to the showers. She saw some flip flops on the floor which told her that she wasn't alone so she picked the shower furthest away. Singing Titanium by David Guetta along the way.

She had just turned the shower on when suddenly-

“You can sing!” The red head from earlier said and Beca turned around quickly, letting out a loud ''DUDE!''. Hiding her scarred back from view and trying to pull the shower curtain shut again. The red head just smirked before pulling it open again and Beca just used it to cover her instead. And tried to look at the girls face, not her naked body as the red head came closer and actually checked her out as she turned the shower off. 

“You have to audition for the bellas!” The red head suddenly said and Beca just looked at her awkwardly.

“I can't focus on anything you say until you cover your junk.” Beca replied, blushing lightly. 

“just consider it. We once sang backup for prince, his butt is so tiny I could like hold it with one hand.” 

Beca slipped slightly forward at that and nearly slipped right into the red headed girl but thankfully she stepped back with a playful whoops as Beca stood back up straight. 

“Seriously, I am nude.” Beca said blushing and as usual the girl seemed to not hear her. 

“You were singing titanium right?” 

“You know David Guetta?” 

At this the red head gave her an insulted look before replying.

“Have I been living under a rock? Of course I know David guetta. That song is my jam.” the red head said before adding with a flirtatious smirk on her face. “my lady jam.” 

“Thats...nice.” Beca replied, feeling really uncomfortable. 

“It is, that song really builds.” 

“....Gross.” Beca said almost too low for the red head to hear. 

“Will you sing it for me?” 

“Dude! No get out!” 

“No. not like.... not for that reason okay? Besides, I'm not leaving you alone till you sing for me.” the red head said, getting real close to her. 

“Fine...just...maybe give me a little bit of space?” Beca said, blushing slightly and the red head smirked before stepping back and taking in a deep breath, not even for a second feeling ashamed of her nudity as she stared at the brunette. 

Beca began singing shakily but slowly her confidence in her own voice grew and she sang a few lines and the red head joined in. She had to admit the red head had a beautiful voice that mixed perfectly with her own. Beca tried to just look at the other girls face instead of her body which was hard since the girl was hot and naked. 

Once they finished singing Beca just looked everywhere but at the girl who was smiling only stopping when Beca glanced at her body before glancing up into the other girls blue eyes. The girl looked down before looking down at herself. 

“yeah, I'm pretty confident about all this....” The red head said gesturing to herself. 

Beca just nodded awkwardly before saying almost flirtatiously. “You should be.” 

The other girl just gave her a smile and blushed lightly before handing Beca her towel to cover herself with. Beca took it gratefully before glancing at the shower and muttering that she still hadn't showered. 

That was when a boy came stark naked around the corner with a smirk on his face. Beca just gaped at the two of them in shock. 

“You have a beautiful voice.” the boy said looking her up and down causing Beca to glare at him and the red head just smirked. 

“Thanks!” Beca said forcefully and then the two of them left her alone. 

Beca pulled the shower curtain closed after hanging the towel back up and was about to start the shower again when her phone started ringing from the pocket of her robe. 

-Chloes pov- 

Chloe was pulling her bathrobe on along with Tom when she remembered she hadn't gotten the girls name. So she kissed Tom bye before rushing back to where the girl was showering only to hear her talking to someone. Chloe walked quietly closer and kept out of sight. 

“No Andrew. I'm not gonna join your crew. I'm done with that life. I have spent 5 years of my life in and out of juvie and prison, I will not go back. Especially when my father is reaching out and trying to help me get back on my feet.” the girl said to someone as she paced out of the showering stall and back in causing Chloe to see that she was talking on the phone. 

Chloe was shocked to hear that the girl had been in prison and made her wonder what crime she committed. She had seemed shy and awkward when Chloe had confronted her. 

“Yes, I know that boss had some accomplices that are still alive but he is dead, they have no motive to go after me or you. No one knows it was us that got him imprisoned and the death penalty.” The girl said, sounding irritated and yet worried. 

“Look Andrew. You can remain in that life if you want, you can do whatever you wish. I'm not gonna stop you. But I'm not gonna let myself be dragged down into that hell again. Its bad enough that my mother disowned me when I got myself arrested the last time.......Yes I know its my own fault but I.......okay you know what Andrew? I'm gonna hang up now. Don't contact me again. You are not a part of my life anymore.” The girl said before growling in frustration and made a move like she was going to throw her phone at the wall before stopping herself and just shoving the phone into the pocket of her robe and walking back into the showering stall and started the shower. 

That was when Chloe decided to come out of hiding so she pulled back the curtain again and this time she saw all of the girls scarred back and wondered idly how she got them before shutting off the shower again. 

“DUDE! Seriously?! Again?!” the brunette said looking slightly irritated and embarrassed. 

“I forgot to ask you, your name. My name is Chloe Beale.” 

The brunette glared lightly at her before hesitating but seemed to remember that Chloe didn't leave her alone until she had sang for her so she guessed she wouldn't get peace until she knew her name.

“Beca, Beca Mitchell.” The brunette said and Chloe couldn't help but think the name was familiar. It was like she had seen it somewhere but not heard it before. 

“Your name is familiar, were you here last year?” 

“No. Just google me and you'll see why it's familiar, I'm pretty well known around here... also, once you have let me know if you still want me to come to the auditions. I doubt that will be the case but in case you wanna talk to me again then I'm usually out on the quad somewhere if I'm not in my dorm room which is number 315 or in class.” Beca said before gently pushing Chloe out of the shower and telling her to go now as she turned on the shower. 

Chloe just shrugged before leaving to go do as the girl said, to google her in hers and Aubrey's Apartment which wasn't far away from school. When she got there Aubrey was sitting at her desk studying but looked up when she walked in. 

“Hey you. I gotta say I'm worried that we won't find the 10th member that we need in order to compete this year.” Aubrey said and Chloe just smirked before going over to her laptop and googling the girls name. What came up on the screen shocked her to the core. That sweet shy girl could not possibly be this person. 

Aubrey, probably seeing the disturbed look on her face and decided to come over to her and looked over her shoulder. 

“Isn't that the girl who we ran into at the activities fair? Is she a witness in some murder case?” Aubrey asked before reading more information over her friends shoulder. The news report was 3 years old and it spoke of how Beca Mitchell, 16 years old had been found guilty of murder. Now Chloe realized why the name was familiar, her father had been the one to put the girl in jail for 3 years. 

It had been a short sentence because it had been proofed that the girl killed the man out of self defense. Chloe started panicking that the girl was there for revenge but then saw that one of her old teachers was Beca's father according to the news so it made sense that Beca was attending college at Barden. She also read a week old news report that spoke of how Beca had been released from prison and that she had claimed that she was going to stop breaking the law. A smaller report was in the report that Beca had worked for a rather dangerous leader of a drug circle that had been given the needle a year ago. 

“This girl has an amazing voice, I met her earlier again, she was taking a shower and singing Titanium. I barged in on her and made her quite uncomfortable before getting her to sing with me and holy crap Aubrey, she has a beautiful voice. I want her to come to the auditions even if she has a bad past..” 

“No way Chloe. She's a criminal and if we have a murderer in our group we will never win anything. People will look down on us even more.” Aubrey said looking at her friend like she was crazy. 

“Just give her a chance? Please? She seemed more scared of me earlier than she looked scary. She said in an interview that she was going to turn her life around. I have seen her around campus and she's always alone Aubrey. I think she just needs friends to keep her on the right path. At least allow me to tell her to come to the audition?” Chloe said and Aubrey raised her eyebrow at her, and Chloe just knew she was wondering if she liked Beca or something considering how much she was begging. 

“Fine. But I can't promise that I'll pick her. If she is as good as you say I will go talk to the principal about her to see what she recommends.” Aubrey said and Chloe let out a happy ''YES!'' before getting dressed and rushing to the other girls dorm room. 

Beca looked rather shocked to see her on the other side of the door and Chloe just pushed the door open in her excitement and walked inside before looking around the girls room. Beca closed the door cautiously and stood by the door, giving the red haired girl a weird look. 

-Beca's pov- 

“I know about you being recently out of jail but I still wish for you to come to the auditions if you want to that is. I don't care about your past, Aubrey is a little scared of you but she is willing to hear you sing and to treat you like any other possible future bella member.” Chloe said and Beca raised her eyebrow before walking over to her bed where she had been sitting while mixing some tracks. 

“I don't know. I have never had any interest in singing. I was planning on going through college alone. But my father wishes to see me make friends and be social. So I guess I'll try out and then see what happens?” Beca said hesitantly making the red head squeal with joy and rush her to hug her tightly. Since Beca was sitting on her bed then Chloe had to straddle her thighs to hug her tightly which made Beca feel awkward. 

Beca froze before awkwardly returning the hug. She was not a hugger but for some reason Chloe made her feel a little safer. After a few minutes Chloe pulled away and gave her a smile that showed just how happy she was and then she sat down beside Beca and just stared at her for a few moments. 

“Have you eaten yet?” Chloe suddenly asked and Beca just shook her head no. She hadn't felt hungry so she had planned to skip dinner.

“Come eat pizza with me at this great place I know that isn't far from here?” 

“Sure. Though I don't know why you would want to hang out with me.” Beca replied feeling her guards go up around her feelings. 

“Because I don't care about your past. I want to be friends with you.” Chloe said and Beca nodded, not seeing any problem with that, before grabbing a black hoodie before slipping the hood up so it hid her face from most people and then allowed Chloe to lead her to the pizza place. When they arrived Chloe was surprised to learn that Beca had the exact same taste in pizza toppings as her which was quite rare, pepperoni, cheese and ham with mushroom and pineapple was not something a lot of people seemed to like. 

-Chloe's pov- 

They spoke about casual things while they waited for the pizza and then took a seat in a private corner to eat after Chloe paid for it, Beca had wanted to pay for her share but the Red head just ignored her like usual when she wanted to do something and paid for the pizza. Meanwhile Beca just rolled her eyes and sighed. After they sat down and had finished eating they continued talking before Chloe seemed to decide it was time to go for the questions she had probably wanted answers to the whole night. 

“I know this question might be uncomfortable and you can choose to not answer it but why did you start the life of lawbreaking?” Chloe asked and Beca tensed and stared at the red head in a tense silence for a few moments before relaxing somewhat though she had this guarded look around her.

“My parents divorced when I was 14. I took it badly and started using drugs. When I couldn't pay for the drugs I used then I was offered to join the gang that sold them to me. They said that my small frame would make me less suspicious to cops. I accepted since drugs were all that I could think about at that time. Eventually I ran away from home and lived on the streets with my gang and just did whatever I had to do to get the next batch of drugs that all members of the gang were promised.” Beca replied and Chloe just nodded silently. Her brother had been an drug addict and he had explained to her how hard it was once you tried them so she stayed away from them. 

“If I may ask...what happened to your back?” Chloe asked after a moments silence. 

“Once when I was 15 I failed to complete a task the boss set before me so he had me tied to a post and in front of everyone in the gang and other gangs that worked for him and made an example out of me by whipping me within an inch of my life. I was taken to an hospital after that and dumped there and returned to my mother but I ran away as soon as I had healed, not ready to give up drugs. I just sank deeper and deeper into the darkness that the world of drug users is. Eventually I got so deep in that when I was 16 the man I killed attacked me and I shot him.” Beca said, seeming to be keeping some parts to herself. Chloe was curious about that but decided to not push the girl.

“Do you regret it?” 

“Yes. I regret all of it. But I cannot change my past. Only try to create a different future.” 

“...Do you think that if you hadn't killed that man that you would still be in the gang?” 

“No. I wouldn't have been. I was trying to get out, which is why he attacked me. Once your in as deep as I was, you never leave alive. When he was dead I made my way to the nearest police station and gave myself up. Telling them all I knew and about everything I had done. I was sick and tired of leading that life. And I actually wanted to be given the needle but I instead got 3 years for one murder.” 

“you say that like you killed more than one...” Chloe said, barely realizing that she could be pushing to far and also realizing she sounded like a news reporter. Beca sighed before replying despite that.

“Sometimes when rivaling drug lords tried to get our territory there were gun fights between the gangs under their control. I told them that I had killed a few in those but considering that I was being shot at and have scars after gun wounds then they didn't exactly see a point in charging me for those.” Beca replied and Chloe couldn't help but feel a little worried at how calmly she was replying her questions. Almost like she read her mind Beca suddenly spoke up again. 

“Look Chloe, I'm not proud of who I was. I want to try to be friends with you which is why I'm not dodging the questions or refusing to answer them, I am going to be honest with you and just hope that you won't run away screaming.” 

“Yeah. I just got a little worried I might be pushing to far. I'm not gonna go running away. I don't know why but I have this weird feeling that I can trust you. You have been nothing but honest with me so I guess that might be a part of it. But since I have sated my curiosity about your past for now lets go for something lighter. Like. How old are you?” 

“I'm 19.” Beca replied and they continued like that the rest of the night. Getting to know each other better until Aubrey called, panicking since it was getting late and the last thing she said to her was that she was going to see Beca. After calming Aubrey down they decided to part ways and went to their apartment. Chloe once again getting into Becas space by linking their arms together. Which the small brunette didn't seem to mind much. Once they arrived at Chloe's apartment they parted ways. Beca continuing her walk to her dorm room.


	2. Chapter 2: Auditions

-Beca's pov- 

Beca stayed out of sight from the others, even Chloe as she paced around, trying to build up the nerve to go out there and sing. She had seen a lot of the kids go up, including Jesse who worked with her at the radio station. She saw the two boys who had been the one controlling the auditions go up on the stage claiming that was all. She saw the trebles leaving the room along with the high notes and the other group she didn't remember the name of. 

That was when Chloe spoke up. “Oh wait, there is one more. Beca come out here. Don't be shy.” Chloe said and Beca cursed her under her breath as she awkwardly and slowly made her way across the stage. Giving Chloe a small glare which the red head smirked at. 

“uhm... Hello. I had no idea we had to prepare that song and wasn't even sure I was going to show up so....” Beca said and Chloe smiled lightly while Aubrey just glared before letting out a scoff. 

“Just sing whatever you want to. Give us an example of your voice.” Aubrey said, surprisingly not sounding unkind though Beca knew she disliked her. 

“okay....” Beca said getting down on her knees before reaching for the cup of pens in front of chloe who gave her a smile as she carefully emptied it on the desk before sitting down with her legs crossed. 

She then sang the cup song as she saw Jesse out of the corner of her eye, looking shocked to see her there. But the boy smiled as she finished along with Chloe who was giving Aubrey an 'I told you so' look that the blond was trying to ignore as she actually looked impressed with her voice. 

Beca handed Chloe the cup before standing up and leaving, followed by Jesse who was grilling her for details of why she had never told him she could sing. 

-Chloes pov- 

Chloe went with Aubrey to see the principal who looked skeptic at them letting the girl into the Bella's before calling Beca's father up to her office. When the man arrived she explained the situation to him and the man looked at them shocked. 

“I must say I'm a little surprised that Beca went to audition. She didn't seem to even listen to me when I told her to join a group on campus. I'm even more shocked that she chose singing but considering her passion is mixing tapes then I shouldn't be as surprised that she picked something music related. But I understand your worries considering her past. Beca has been staying out of trouble and while she may look like one of those trouble kids then she is dedicated to getting out of that life.” the man said and the principal looked full of thoughts before speaking up. 

“Do you think that if she joins the Bella's that there will be backlash for the Bella's due to Beca's reputation? This is a popularity contest as much as a singing one after all.” The principal asked and Beca's father frowned before replying. 

“That is an hard question since Beca has a label on her as a criminal and a murderer. And people can find that out easily. But I know that if she doesn't get the chance to show she has changed by joining a group then that label will never go away and that could push her into getting into trouble so its a tough thing for me to speak of since she is after all my daughter and I want her to have a chance at life despite her past. But, that's beside the point, I think that while at the beginning that yes, there will be backlash but it will go away and people will probably even start speaking about how brave of a move it was for you to let her in on the team knowing her past. But that is if you are willing to suffer the backlash first. It is up to you.” Beca's dad said and all three people in the room stared at him for a few before starting to think. 

“I think we should let her on the team Aubrey, she should get the chance. If she gets into some sort of trouble then you are the captain, you can always kick her out.” Chloe said in a low voice and the principal and Aubrey looked at her along with Beca's dad. 

“True. But will you be okay with that? You seem to like having this girl around. You were the one that convinced her to come to the auditions and the one who has been hanging around her since that day you ran into her.” Aubrey said, looking at Chloe with a serious look on her face like usual. It was a good question, Chloe knew that. 

“Yes, I would be okay with it if she got into trouble. But it would have to be something serious, and not her disagreeing with you on things.” Chloe said and Aubrey gave her a small glare before sighing. 

“Alright. She's on the team.” Aubrey said and Chloe let out a loud cheer which caused the other three occupants laugh lightly. Dr. Mitchell seemed happy that Beca had found someone who wanted her around but that was just what Chloe thought considering how he was smiling at her. 

When they were leaving the room Dr. Mitchell asked Chloe to hang back a bit. “So um ms. Beale right?” 

“Call me Chloe. Ms. Beale makes me feel older than I am. What can I do for you Dr. Mitchell?” 

“First off, call me Ethan. I just wanted to ask, how is initiation done with the bellas? Do you throw bags over their heads and kidnap them or something like that?” Ethan asked and Chloe was surprised he guessed right. 

“yeah. We do.” Chloe replied and Ethan smiled lightly.

“When you two get Beca be careful. She has some phobias and she can freak out if someone places something over her head. So don't go all crazy on her since she is strong even if she's small and can seriously hurt someone.” Ethan said and Chloe agreed on that and left with Aubrey. 

-Beca's pov- 

Beca sighed for what felt like the hundredth time as she tried to focus on writing the paper that was due next week. She wasn't in an hurry to finish it. Just didn't have anything else to do since she didn't feel like working on her music due to it reminding her of Chloe and how Chloe was starting to make her feel. It was extremely confusing for the brunette. After just staring at the computer screen for a few minutes Beca let out a small growl before closing it and placing it to the side and getting up. Intending to go out to get something to eat. 

When she was grabbing her hoodie there was a knock on the door. She opened it only to see the center of her thoughts standing on the other side holding a yellow hood in her hands. Beca raised her eyebrow at the red head who smiled lightly. 

“I need you to come with me. And also to wear this thing” Chloe said gesturing to the thing in her hands before continuing. “over your head. Normally I would have jumped you and put it over your head but I don't think that would end all too well for me and you.” 

“You would have been right. Does this have anything to do with the audition you almost, kind of, forced me to do today?” Beca asked and Chloe nodded so Beca just sighed before nodding and Chloe put the thing over her head before grabbing her hand and leading her somewhere. Being careful that the brunette didn't fall and hurt herself in the stairs. 

After they walked some distance and entered another building Chloe led her beside someone and let go of her hand. 

“The sopranos, Jessica, Mary Elise, Lilly. The mezzos, Cynthia rose, Stacie, Kori. And our altos, Fat amy, Denise, Ashley and Beca.” Beca heard Aubrey say as the hood was taken off her head along with the others. Beca looked around and noticed that they were in a room full of candles, and that she was close to a table full of them....too close so she moved a tiny bit closer to Ashley who just gave her a look as Aubrey and Chloe moved to the front again. 

Aubrey looked at them as she took a glass in her hand and spoke once more. “We shall begin by drinking the blood of the sisters that came before you.” 

Beca just looked between Chloe and the glass since she walked to her first and Aubrey whom just looked serious. “Dude, no way.” 

“Don't worry Beca, its boones farm wine.” Chloe whispered low enough that only she could hear and Beca relaxed at that and took a sip, grimacing at the taste. 

Next they were told to place scarves that Chloe distributed between them in their right hand and told the oath. After all of them took the oath they were told that all of them were Bellas and all of the girls in the room started squealing except for Beca who just looked confused before the girl that was beside her jumped and then she looked amused as she took a step back so she wouldn't get hurt and the lights came back on. 

Chloe just looked happy while Aubrey looked smug as Chloe leant towards her and whispered something to her. Aubrey just looked at the group that was celebrating while Beca just stood to the side looking at them like they were crazy and whispered something back. 

Beca just stood there watching the girls celebrate after that as Chloe brought them some alcohol as some sort of before party before they went to the a ca initiation night. Beca watched as the red head walked over with an unopened beer can to Beca and some sort of drink in a cup. 

“Here. I figured from the grimace on your face earlier you are more of a beer type of girl than a wine type.” Chloe said handing the beer to her causing the brunette to smile at her in thanks before opening the beer. 

“You were right. I prefer beer and whiskey over wines.” Beca said glancing at Chloes cup causing the red head to giggle. 

“Would it be okay if I leave to grab something to eat?” Beca asked after a moment of them just standing there watching the others. 

“Sure. Just let me grab my jacket so I can join you. Just finish that beer.” Chloe said chugging down the rest of what was in her glass before walking over to where her jacket was and Beca chugged down the beer quickly. Chloe spoke quickly with Aubrey who didn't look happy but nodded and Chloe then walked back to Beca and they left. 

They went to the usual pizza place and sat in the normal spot. Beca paying this time despite Chloe's protests. After they ate they just spoke softly about the bella's and then headed back since the initiation night would be starting soon and Aubrey would not be pleased if they arrived at a different time than her. 

They joined the group as it was walking to the place the party was being held in the amphitheater surrounding it. Chloe and Aubrey went further down as Fat amy came to a stop beside Beca.

“I don't even know what I'm doing here.” Beca said in a low voice, looking around with an awkward look on her face. 

“living the dream. I still can't believe they let my sexy fat ass in.” Fat amy said and before Beca could say anything they heard someone calling her name and Fat amy left, walking further down the steps.

“Beca.!.....Be-caw, Be-caw!” Jesse said laughing as he climbed over the bleachers in between them, sounding drunk and Beca just smiled, amused by the boys stupid behavior. 

“Do my eyes deceive me or are you a barden bella?” Jesse said as he came to a stop in front of her. 

“No.” Beca said, shaking her head trying not to laugh. 

“You are one of those a capella girls, I'm one of those a capella boys and we are going to have a ca children. Its inevitable.” Jesse said, lifting his shoulders like in a shrug. 

“You're really drunk right now aren't you? I don't think you are going to remember any of this.” Beca said causing Jesse to smirk. 

“No, I'm not drunk at all you are just blurry.” 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah.” Jesse said before almost falling over.

“yeah? You almost fall over?”

“No I didn't.” 

“Can you pass a sobriety test right now?” Beca said pushing his chest lightly causing him to come right back.

“yep.” 

“Can you stand up straight?” Beca said keeping on pushing him. 

“See how I come right back?” Jesse said as she pushed him a little harder before saying again as she stopped. “And I come right back” 

“Right. Wow.” 

“Can I get you a drink?” Jesse suddenly asked, smiling softly and Beca just giggled lightly before agreeing, thinking it would probably get him busy. 

“I'm gonna get you a drink.” 

“go for it.” 

“I think you need to get on this level.” Jesse said turning around and Beca told him to be careful as Chloe suddenly came up to her. 

“Hi.” Chloe said as she grabbed Beca's hands tugging on them so she was closer to the red head before speaking again. “I am so glad that I met you.” the red head leaned even closer, leaving only mere centimeters between their faces, Beca could smell the alcohol on the other girls breath as she spoke once more. “I think we are going to be really fast friends.” 

“Yeah.” Beca said grinning before adding with a wink. “Well, you saw me naked so....yeah.” 

“So you interested in that treble?” Chloe asked looking into her eyes after that sounding almost jealous. 

“No. We just work together at the radio station. He's nice and all but I'm not really into boys.” Beca said, knowing the girl would probably not remember this by morning so if she freaked out over her confession she would be the only one remembering this moment.

“All right. Great. I'm going to get myself a drink. This ginger here needs her jiggle juice.” Chloe said, pushing herself away from Beca lightly and then shaking her butt lightly while snapping her fingers before walking away down the stairs. 

“See you later!” Chloe said and Beca just smiled before calling lightly after her. “Make good choices.” 

Beca just stood there watching everyone and saw fat amy and Aubrey talking while Cynthia was flirting with an drunk Stacie who was oblivious to it. That was when the music was turned on and everyone rushed to the bottom and started dancing. 

Mary Elise and Beca spoke about random things before everyone started singing at the bottom and the girl left to join in as Jesse came over with two drinks in his hands while singing. He handed one to Beca before turning around looking at the group, talking about how awesome the party was. 

“It's definitely something.” Beca said low looking awkward and then recoiled lightly as Jesse suddenly yelled at the top of his lungs “We are the kings of campus!” Beca looked around awkwardly and it seemed like no one even heard him or ignored him. She saw Chloe making out with some dude and felt this odd feeling in her chest at the scene so she finished the drink she had before deciding to leave. 

When she arrived in her room she didn't feel like sleeping or studying or even working on her music since she was feeling a little frustrated at everything so she wrapped her hands with some boxing tape before pulling on the boxing gloves that her father had bought her before she went to college along with a 120 pound boxing bag that hung from the ceiling. He rationalized that instead of hitting other people when she was angry that she could hit the bag instead. 

She started throwing punches at the bag, thinking about everything that bothered her. Putting more and more frustration behind each punch. She kept it up for about 40 minutes before she was calmer and then sat down on her bed taking the gloves off and unwrapping her hands. She stared at her hands silently clenching and opening them a few times while thinking about her feelings for Chloe. She knew she could not fall for the red head, it would never end in her favor and yet the girl was slowly causing her to fall for her. 

Beca growled lightly before swearing to herself that she would never hang out with the girl more than she had to from now on. 

-Chloes pov, the next day- 

Chloe groaned, feeling her hangover as she rolled out of bed in Tom's room. Neither him or his roomie was there so she just got dressed before walking over to her apartment. When she arrived in the apartment she saw that Aubrey was back and was also nursing a hangover. They both went to take a shower before going to get food. 

“I saw Kori and Mary Elise yesterday. It was obvious they got trebleboned last night.” Aubrey said and Chloe nodded, recalling something similar. She also faintly recalled speaking to Beca but didn't remember about what. 

“We have to kick them off the team right?” Chloe said as she saw Kori walk in and Aubrey went over and got her scarf, causing the girl to leave crying after she got food. Chloe just looked on with a pitying look. Around lunch they went over to the auditorium where Bella's always held their practices and saw everyone there....everyone that is except Beca.   
“So, do any of you know where Beca is?” Aubrey suddenly asked and the girls looked around at each other before Cynthia spoke up. 

“I saw her speaking to Jesse, the freshman on the treblemakers before finishing her drink and leaving. She didn't look happy so I'm guessing something was going on there. Jesse remained and was there the whole night so she did not do anything with him that's for sure.” 

“Alright. Chloe, do you have Beca's number?” Aubrey asked and Chloe shook her head no. She always forgot to ask the brunette for her number when she was around her. 

“I'll go and see if she is in her room. I don't think anyone told her to be here today. At least I didn't.” Chloe said and Aubrey nodded. Chloe went to the dorm Beca stayed in and knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again before someone spoke up from behind her, startling her. 

“Chloe, what are you doing here?” Beca asked causing the red head to jump before spinning around with a hand over her heart. The brunette stood there in the hall and it was obvious she had just come from a run around campus since she was sweaty.

“Beca. hi. Uhm there is bella practice right now. Aubrey is waiting for us. I forgot to tell you yesterday.” Chloe said after her heart slowed a little and the brunette raised her eyebrow before nodding and opening the door to her room. 

“Just let me take a 10 minute shower and I'll join ya for practice.” Beca said as she walked into her room and grabbed a robe and her hygiene stuff along with a fresh set of clothes before going to the showers. Leaving Chloe alone in the brunettes room. Looking around she saw chaos. The rooms only tidy place was where a small piano was along with some dj equipment and Beca's laptop. Chloe suddenly remembered that Aubrey would be wondering what was taking so long so she sent her a quick text explaining what was going on. The reply made it obvious the blond was irritated but Chloe ignored that as she waited. She was still trying to remember what she and Beca talked about yesterday at the initiation night. 

After a little while Beca walked back in, fully dressed and ready to go. They walked to the auditorium in silence as both of them were deep in thought. When they arrived they heard Aubrey start to explain why Kori was not there due to being dis-invited since she slept with a treble. 

“That oath was serious?” Beca asked and Chloe nodded, rolling her eyes. She knew it was stupid since not all of the trebles were assholes. 

“You can fool around with anyone you would like, just not a treble.” Aubrey said as she saw them walk into the room and pointed for Beca to sit down in the back as Chloe joined her at the front. 

-Beca's pov- 

Beca sat down as Stacie spoke up, saying that it would not be easy to not sleep with a treble since he was a hunter, as she gestured down at her private parts. 

“you call it a dude?” Beca asked the girl who smiled and nodded. 

Aubrey spoke up then, with a little kinder voice. “Stacie, the trebles don't respect us. And if we let them penetrate us, we are giving them our power.” 

“Not a good enough reason to use the word penetrate.” Fat amy said from beside Mary Elise. 

“So. Has anyone here have something to confess?” Aubrey asked, ignoring Fat amy's comment and everyone stayed silence, looking at each other. Beca was looking over at Mary Elise since she had seen her talking to one of the trebles but then noticed Chloe staring at her which caused her to raise her eyebrow at the red head. 

Then she heard Mary Elise suddenly speak up about it being an accident and Aubrey told her to hand in her scarf and go and to take her chair with her. Beca just stared at Aubrey with disbelief written all over her face and then looked on as Mary Elise dragged her chair to the exit before running out crying. 

“Was that necessary?” Beca asked Aubrey and noticed Chloe giving her a look that begged her to just accept whatever Aubrey did quietly. 

“This is war, Beca. And it is my job to make sure that my soldiers are prepped to go at go time with three kick ass songs and choreographed to perfection, and there are only 4 months to go until regionals. So if you have a problem with the way that I run the bellas, then you should just...” Aubrey said before sounding like she was about to throw up. Chloe walked up and started trying to calm the blond haired girl and telling her that they didn't want a repeat of last year. 

“what happened last year?” Lilly asked, almost too low for Beca to hear. Chloe asked her again and Lilly spoke the same question a little louder and then asked them if they wanted to see a dead body.

“she asked what happened last year? And only a deaf person would call these songs kick ass...” Beca said when it was obvious she was the only one who heard the girl. 

“Aubrey had a little accident last year at the finals when she threw up due to stress.” Chloe replied and Lilly then got out an ipad and found a video on YouTube since they were curious. 

“cool!” Stacie said before reaching over with a smile. “Click on guy pukes on a cat.” 

“Enough! It happened. Its over!” Aubrey suddenly said, clapping her hands together. “which reminds me, do you have anything to confess Beca?” 

“Confess what?” Beca asked, feeling confused as hell. 

“Everyone here saw you and Jesse, whom is a treble, yesterday. Something going on between you two?” Aubrey asked, looking far too smug for Beca's taste. 

“No. I'm not into dudes.” Beca said coldly causing everyone to whip around and stare at her in shock. 

“That's right. That's what you told me yesterday! I have been trying to remember all day.” Chloe said suddenly and everyone looked at her at that. Beca just gave her an amused smile before looking at Aubrey who looked embarrassed. 

“Alright. Moving on. We will practice every day for at least 2 hours, seven days a week. And I trust you will add your own cardio.” Aubrey said then and Beca just raised her eyebrow. 

“Why cardio?” Beca asked, not that she had a problem with it, she did enough of it already, she just didn't see how it would help their singing. 

“Yeah. No don't put me down for cardio.” Fat amy said and Beca just smiled at the girl. 

“Okay, moving on.” Aubrey said, completely ignoring the girls question as she gestured to a paper that Chloe was holding. “this is a list of all the songs we have ever performed. And you will notice that we only do songs made famous by women.” 

Beca took one paper before passing it to the next person and looked at it. “There's nothing from this century on here.” Beca said looking at Aubrey who glared at her. 

“Because we don't stray from tradition.” Was the only reply she got and Beca rolled her eyes but decided to stay silent since Chloe was giving her an pleading look again. 

“Now. This is how we will become champions.” Aubrey said, turning the movable dry erase board around. Revealing a lot of text. Beca just looked amused at how extremely proud of herself the girl obviously felt but it was stupid as hell. 

They were then split into groups, Aubrey took one half and Chloe the next. Thankfully Beca was in the latter since she wasn't sure she could handle not hitting the blond. They did some sound practices before running up and down the stairs with Aubrey leading them. Chloe was running just behind Beca as Aubrey came to a stop and tried to hit each and everyone's butt, Beca barely avoiding the hit. They then saw her start talking to Amy who was hiding in the bleachers. 

They were then forced to walk on high heels across a room....which Beca refused to do. So now, since apparently Chloe was on convince Beca I'm right duty, the red head was trying to talk the stubborn brunette into doing it. 

“Chloe I said no. I never wear high heels and I'm not going to do it for you guys. I'm content being only 10 centimeters taller than a dwarf.” Beca said glaring at the red head who shook her head. 

“Beca, high heels are a part of our uniform. You have to wear them.” Chloe said causing the brunette to look at her in shock.

“we have a uniform?!” 

“Yes... we wear a shortcut skirt, black high heels, a black blazer with no sleeves and a white flower collar blouse,also with no sleeves.” 

“yeah, no way in hell you get me to wear a skirt.” 

“Beca come on! Stop being so stubborn about this. Aubrey will kick you off the team.” Chloe begged and Beca looked at her, the girl seemed rather desperate for her to agree. 

“What is taking so long?” Aubrey suddenly asked, coming over to them. 

“I will not wear high heels nor will you get me alive into a skirt. So if you wanna kick me off the team then fine. Here is my scarf.” Beca said handing the scarf over to the blond who looked shocked at what the girl was saying. Chloe was giving her an 'Are you crazy?' look and the girls who had followed Aubrey all looked shocked as well. 

“Beca, you can't be serious.” Chloe said and the girls all started trying to convince her to take it back. 

“I'm serious.” Beca said and Aubrey sneered lightly before turning around and looking at the group behind her. 

“alright, I need 4 other girls to wear pants along with Beca whenever we perform. Anyone else here uncomfortable with skirts?” Aubrey asked and Cynthia, Chloe, Denise and fat amy raised their hands. “good. If I give you that you will not wear a skirt can you wear high heels?” 

Beca glared at the blond but seeing the pleading look on Chloes face relented. “Fine. Give me the bloody things Chloe.” 

Everyone let out a sigh of relief as everyone except for Beca and Chloe went back inside. After Beca put on the rather uncomfortable shoes, Chloe tied the scarf around Beca's left wrist again. Holding the hand in both of hers for a few moments. 

“Beca. Please try to get along with Aubrey and please don't quit the Bellas. Aubrey may never admit it but we need you on the team. And... I need you here. Okay?” Chloe said and Beca scrunched up her nose before sighing. 

“Alright. Fine. But that woman is freaking infuriating. Guess my punching bag will be getting a lot of love from me this year.” Beca said as they joined the others in walking across the room. Beca nearly falling more than once and Chloe trying to stop her from hurting herself. 

After they mostly got the walking down they again split into groups and Beca landed with Chloe again. This time they stood in front of mirrors singing and Chloe was trying to teach them how to be while singing since Stacie kept groping herself and then started teaching them the dance moves. Beca tried her best but kept having to turn to Chloe since she never knew what to do next. So eventually Chloe situated herself behind her, standing closer than needed and guided her through the moves holding her hands causing Beca to roll her eyes because of how stupid it all was but she did not tell the red head to back off since she liked having her so close.

Eventually they tried dancing as a group and it was ugly to say the least. That was when Aubrey seemed to get to the top of her frustration with them and called the practice to a stop, making a lot of them let out a relieved sigh. Beca could barely hear Lilly say that she asked to go to the bathroom 3 hours ago and when Aubrey vented over how she could not hear her Beca came into the girls defense again. 

“She said she asked to go to the bathroom 3 hours ago. You should get hearing aids blondie.” Beca said and she saw Chloe look panicked and move to stand by them in case things got ugly. 

“Lets just go Beca. Lilly, sorry Aubrey just didn't hear you. You can go to the bathroom whenever you want. Alright?” Chloe said, trying to smooth things out. Aubrey, after glaring at Beca for some time, went up to the dry erase board and handed them papers with the song lyrics as Beca decided to push her luck even more. 

“By the way Aubrey, didn't we just learn the same choreography from that video?” Again Beca went ignored as Aubrey started talking about performance schedules and that they had a gig next week. Chloe then told them it was the Sigma Beta thetas annual fall mixer. 

“okay. Hands in bellas.” Aubrey said, placing her hand out. Chloes hand joined hers but when none of the others joined in she called them bitches before ordering them to place their hands on hers and Chloes. All of the girls did as she asked except Beca who just rolled her eyes before walking over to her chair where she kept her water bottle. Aubrey seemed to ignore this and told them to sing ah on three. Which they did completely out of sync and it was terrible. Beca just looked on amused from where she was taking a drink out of her water bottle. 

They were then dismissed and as Beca was standing up to leave along with the others she heard Aubrey speak up again. “Beca, a word.” 

“Sure. What's up?” Beca said as she saw Chloe look between them with a worried frown. The red head seemed reluctant to leave them alone behind so she just stood there waiting for either of them. 

“You know you'll have to take these ear and lip monstrosities out for the fall mixer....” Aubrey said and Beca just chuckled lightly at that. 

“You really don't like me do you?” Beca said, stating the obvious. 

“I don't like your attitude.” 

“You don't even know me.” 

“I know you have a toner for Jesse.” 

“A what?” 

“A toner. A musical boner. I saw it at hood night. Its distracting.” 

“Again. I am a lesbian. I don't like dudes. Jesse and I work together at the radio station. We are just friends. And besides, that is not a thing and you are not the boss of me.” 

“You took an oath.” Aubrey said and Beca could see she was getting angry but didn't really care. 

“That oath cost you two girls already today. I'm not really familiar with the rules but I think you need what....10 people on a team to compete in the regionals and those competitions. So I'm pretty sure I showed it earlier that you need me more than I need you.” Beca said and when it was obvious the blondie had nothing to reply to that with she walked out of the auditorium. 

“I can see your toner through those jeans!” Aubrey said and it was obvious she was trying to anger Beca who just rolled her eyes before turning around. 

“That's my dick.” Beca said simply before grabbing her bag and leaving. 

-Chloes pov- 

Chloe smiled at the brunette as she walked to Aubrey and turned serious before asking. “Everything okay?” 

“We better have our shit together for SBT.” Aubrey said shakily and Chloe saw her glaring at Beca's back hatefully. 

“I'm not worried. I think we're gonna be awesome.” Chloe said, trying to cheer the blond up. 

Aubrey just nodded before telling her to go. So the red head ran outside hoping to catch Beca to ask her to hang out but saw only the other girls and no Beca. The other girls asked her if she wanted to join them for pizza after showers and she agreed so they all headed for the showers. She had hoped Beca would have been invited by the group but the brunette didn't show. When she asked the girls about that they replied she had said she had to study. 

The week that they had until the mixer went by pretty much the same. Beca pissing Aubrey off the whole practice. The girls sucking somewhat but them getting better everyday none the less. Then they hung out together. Sometimes Aubrey joined them as well but Beca was always a no show. It was like she avoided all of them outside practice. 

When it was time for the fall mixer they were no where near perform ready. And their performance at the mixer sucked and they didn't get paid. Aubrey kept lashing out at them the whole way out of the Beta housing. Chloe was just happy that it was Friday since she could let go tonight and get drunk.

-Beca's pov- 

“Chloe, your voice didn't sound aguilerian at all.” Aubrey said, standing beside the red head who just stood there with her arms crossed over her chest and looking at the water in front of them until Aubrey spoke up again louder. “Chloe, For serious what is wrong with you?” 

Chloe just turned around looking at the bellas. “I have nodes.” 

Aubrey looked shocked and all of the girls gasped except for Beca who looked confused. She seemed to be the only one not knowing what the hell it was. 

“what? Oh my god.” Aubrey said, sounding like she was about to cry so Chloe turned to her. 

“I found out this morning.” the red head said taking Aubrey's hand in hers. 

“What are nodes?” Beca decided to ask in her confusion. 

“Vocal nodules.” Aubrey said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “The rubbing together of your vocal cords at above average rates without proper lubrication.” 

“They sit on your wind pipe and crush your dreams.” Chloe said with tears in her eyes. 

“Isn't that painful? Why would you keep performing?” Beca asked, looking at the girl like she was crazy. 

“Because I love to sing.” The red head replied, lifting her shoulders with an 'duh' look on her face. 

“Yeah its like when my lady doctor told me not to have sex for six weeks and I did it anyway.” Stacie said looking not looking awkward at all at revealing that. 

“You should really listen to your doctor.” Amy said looking at the taller brunette making her shrug. 

“The key is early diagnosis. I am living with nodes. But I am a survivor, I just have to pull back because I am limited.” Chloe said and Beca almost rolled her eyes at the dramatic speech but knowing this was a big deal and painful for the little ginger made her stop it. 

“Chloe this is horrible.” Aubrey said as she tried to comfort the red head. 

“Well... at least its not herpes.” Amy said, trying to lighten the mood and Aubrey just looked at her like she was a monster. “Or do you have that as well?” Amy asked since she looked at her like that. 

“No.” Chloe said simply before suggesting they all go out to eat. Beca was about to say yes when her phone started ringing. 

“Hello?” Beca said answering as Chloe stared at her. 

“Beca? It's Luke. You were supposed to be here 30 minutes ago.” Luke said and Beca started swearing like a sailor. 

“Sorry Luke. I forgot, gimme 10 minutes and I'll be there. I was at....a thing. So I have to change clothes. So yeah... Uhm. See you in 10.” 

“Good.” was all Luke said before hanging up and Beca turned to the Bella's who were all looking at her. 

“I have to go. Have fun though.” Beca said and made to rush to her dorm, taking off her high heels since she couldn't run in them. 

“Who is Luke?” Aubrey asked and Beca could see her starting to think worse of her again. 

“He's my boss. I work at the radio station remember? I was supposed to work today but I forgot since this has been pretty much all that has been on my mind thanks to you. So can I go now or am I gonna be even more late?” Beca said, not understanding why the hell the girl didn't get it into her head that she didn't like boys. 

“Is Jesse gonna be there?” Aubrey asked and Beca just growled before starting to run barefoot to her dorm. Not caring if her feet got cut up. 

-Chloe's pov- 

“Aubrey, seriously?” Chloe asked her friend who just looked at her innocently. 

“what?” Aubrey asked, and it was obvious she didn't know what she had done wrong. 

“You know Beca doesn't like boys. So why do you demand that she is sleeping with one? Especially Jesse whom is just her friend?” 

“I don't trust her. She has an serious attitude problem and is more around this Jesse character than she is any of us. I have seen them hanging out when she has said she was busy studying when we ask her to join us for something other than practice.” Aubrey said and Chloe was shocked at that the brunette would pick hanging with a treble over the Bella's. 

“um... I gotta ask this. Chloe did something happen between you and Beca?” Cynthia suddenly asked looking awkward as Chloe and Aubrey spun around looking at her. 

“No. I have been nothing but friendly towards her. Why do you ask?” Chloe replied and the other girl nodded slowly before replying. 

“Beca usually asks when we ask her to hang out with us if you are gonna be there and when we say yes then she says she's busy. I don't know if shes intentionally avoiding you but she also does it with Aubrey but I can understand why she wants to avoid her. But not really getting why she doesn't like being around you since you guys seemed to be friends.” 

Chloe scrunched up her nose lightly, turning around to look in the direction that Beca ran before shaking her head. She would go and hunt the brunette down later to ask her what her problem was. She then turned back towards the group “Alright. Thanks for telling me Cynthia. Now. How about we go to this club tonight that lets in kids under 21 and let ourselves go?” 

All of the bella's let out a cheer at that and agreed. They all went to eat, running into Jesse who looked irritated and kept muttering something about asshole managers and stubborn brunettes. Causing the Bella's to laugh a little at his misfortune. Chloe meanwhile asked if Beca had made it to work alright to which the boy replied that she had been angry when she arrived but fine. Jesse left with the burger for Luke after that. 

The bellas then spent good two hours just talking and having fun together though Chloe was still bothered by the fact that Beca was avoiding her outside of practice. After eating they agreed to meet up at the auditorium later around 8 pm. It was by now 4 pm so Aubrey went to their dorm to get ready while Chloe decided to go look for Beca. Hoping she could find the brunette and find out what exactly was bothering her even if her questions might anger the brunette.


	3. Chapter 3: Worlds collide

-Beca's pov, 30 minutes after leaving the Bella's at the beta house- 

Beca was busy sorting out CD's, vinyl plates and cassettes when she noticed Jesse holding a vinyl over his face, trying to make her laugh so she just rolled her eyes before continuing with her work. The boy did not give up and kept trying until he got a smile out of her. That was when Luke decided to grace them with his presence and came out of the booth. 

“Jesse?” 

“yeah?” 

“I'm starving so can you...” 

“You want me to go get you lunch?” 

“yeah.” 

“You should probably lay off the burgers. You are not gonna be 22 forever you know.” Jesse said looking at the older boy who just lifted his shirt, showing his abs to Jesse who looked surprised. 

“Yeah, I think I'm good.” Luke said, shrugging and crossing his arms over his chest. 

“He's good. You are good.” Beca said first to Jesse and then to Luke, smiling and the brit raised his eyebrow smiling lightly at them. 

“And the chess match continues.” Jesse said leaving to get Luke some lunch. 

“Hey Beca. I was called earlier and asked if I knew any good DJ to play at a club. I thought maybe you might want to play one gig for them. They will pay you 2k for your time. Its the only club around here too that lets in kids younger than 21. Its called Timber.” Luke said when Jesse was gone, shocking Beca who hadn't expected the boy to ask her of all people. 

“Sure. I don't mind. How long would I play for though?” Beca replied and the brit smiled at her, which was rare. 

“Its just one hour or so. Then there will be a band coming in to play some and then there's just some DJ that they have on hand. The other one quit which is why I'm asking you. They might offer you a permanent play time there on Saturdays if they like you. They have all the stuff you need so you just need to bring your laptop which holds your mixes. Be here at 8:30 and we will take a taxi to the club.” Luke replied before getting out his cell to call the Club's manager to let him know about her coming. 

Beca just kept working as he spoke on the phone and then Luke told her to take the rest of the day off to prepare and that he would see her later. Beca just nodded thanking him and left as Jesse came back. She ignored his questions about why she was leaving, just telling him to go talk to Luke. 

She then headed to her room and took a shower before placing all of her best mixes that would get people moving on the dance floor in one folder on her desktop for easy searching. 2 hours later she heard a knock on her door and decided to ignore it since she knew it had to be Chloe. None of the other girls knew where her dorm room was. 

“Beca, I know you are in there.” Chloe suddenly said from the other side of the door knocking again. Beca walked over to the door, reaching for the handle but stopping. 

When the minutes went by without Beca opening the door Chloe spoke again. “Beca. I need to talk to you. Please. Anna from next door told me she saw you go in and hasn't seen you come out again so just please open the door.” 

Beca hesitated again before sighing, schooling her face into a indifferent look as she opened the door. “What do you want Chloe? I'm busy.” 

“Can I come in?” Chloe asked and Beca seeing the red head was sad over something opened the door more, letting the red head in before closing the door again as the red head sat on her bed. 

“What is it Chloe?” Beca asked and the red head looked at her before sighing. 

“You have been avoiding me outside practice. I want to know why.” 

“I haven't been...” Beca started to say before the red head jumped up with a scowl and cut her off.

“Don't try to deny it Beca. Everyone in the Bella's sees it, not just me. Everyone understands you don't want to be around Aubrey but no one understands what I did to earn your dislike. What did I do wrong?” 

“Nothing. I just haven't felt like hanging out.” Beca said sighing before deciding to try to get rid of the red head. “Look Chloe, I'm really busy right now. So can you please leave?” 

“Not until you tell me what I did wrong.” 

“Its not what you did wrong Chloe. I'm just working through some things and I don't want you around while I do so because its distracting.” 

“What are you working through Beca? Is someone from your past causing you trouble?” 

“No.” Beca said, starting to feel frustrated at how stubborn the red head was being. She couldn't tell the girl she was falling for her. She would run away.

Chloe seemed to sense that she was getting frustrated so she walked up to her, taking both of her hands in hers and forcing Beca to look her in the eyes. 

“Look. The Bella's are all going out to this club called Timber at 8 and we are going to have some fun. I want you to join us.” Chloe said and Beca felt some amusement that she would be playing in front of her friends. 

“I'll be there at 10.” 

“Do you promise? And why don't you come at 8?” 

“Because I'm really busy this time. And yes, I promise.” 

“Alright.” Chloe said, giving her an hug before leaving. Beca then kept getting everything ready to go on her laptop until it was time to go. She walked to the radio station where Luke was already waiting with a taxi and they headed to the Club. He then introduced her to the Club manager who asked her for a DJ name to introduce her under. 

“DJ rebel? And by the way can we keep the curtain closed tonight? I have friends in the club and I don't want them to know about this stuff yet.” Beca said and the two men agreed and the manager then went up to the stage as Beca hid away in the booth readying her laptop. There was a curtain hiding her from view. 

“Alright Everybody, is everyone in a good mood tonight?” The manager, a man named Derek asked and got cheers from the kids in the club. “We have something special for you tonight, a new DJ, a complete rookie called DJ rebel. Are you guys ready to dance your boots off for this rookie?” again he was rewarded with cheers and people started chanting rebel. She looked at Luke who gave her a smile. 

“You ready shortie?” Luke asked as Derek came up to the curtain. 

“Yeah. Lets get'em moving. Just keep that curtain closed.” Beca said and she started playing. Her first track was a remix of titanium. People started going to the dance floor after getting drinks at the bar and started dancing together. She played track after track until her hour was up and the band was ready to play. They congratulated her and thanked her for getting the crowd heated up. 

Derek then spoke to her about an permanent play time every other Saturday and paid her with a check. She got Luke to take her laptop to campus, and that she would come by and get it later. He agreed and congratulated her at doing so well in her first gig and she went down to the bar to get some water to drink. She was swarmed by the Bella's who started asking her when she had arrived. 

“Just a few minutes ago.” Beca said smiling before getting up and walking outside for fresh air followed by Chloe. 

“You are so buying me drinks the rest of the night.” Chloe said, smirking at the brunette who just giggled before nodding. 

“Of course, Red.” Beca said and while Chloe looked surprised at the nickname she did not complain, if anything she looked like she liked it. 

“Beca! Hey Beca! Never thought I'd see you again shortie.” said a voice that Beca wished she was not hearing right now. She looked to her right and saw him, Andrew. The boy was walking towards her with a smile on his boyish face. 

“Andrew.” Beca said moving so she was blocking Chloe as much as she could from view. “what are you doing here. Kind of far from where you usually hang out.” 

“Ah you know just chilling. When I heard your dad reached out I knew he probably got you into Barden so I decided to see if I was right about that. And it would seem that I am. So who's the cutie behind you?” Andrew replied, eyeing Chloe who looked worried. 

“Shes no one. Just some chick from school.” Beca said while trying to push Chloe a little further away from her, trying to get the message across to the red head to get inside. 

“Oh really? So you wont mind me talking to her about some....good time?” Andrew asked flirtatiously and Beca turned around to Chloe. 

“Get inside. Now. And don't come back out until I come inside, I don't think this will become dangerous but I haven't met him for 3 years so I can't be sure.” Beca said too low for Andrew to hear and Chloe looked ready to protest but the look on Becas face must have told her not to argue and she left. 

“She's not interested Andrew. Sorry.” Beca said as the red head entered the club again. Andrew looked disappointed. He was after all somewhat hot for a boy. Standing at 189 cm, he towered over the brunette and was all muscle and tan skin with blond hair and a 5 o clock shadow on his face. His eyes being bluer than the sea. 

“You know Shortie... you are all alone out here. With no protection. I would feel better knowing you had some sort of firearm.” Andrew said softly and brought out a pistol from his waistband before trying to hand it to her.

“I'm not allowed to have guns. Being convicted of murder does that.” Beca replied and the boy just looked amused before nodding his head in a sign he understood before placing the pistol back where he took it from in his waistband. 

“Want to hang out for awhile? Its been long since the last time.” 

“Yeah. Just let me go tell the group I came here with about it. I trust that you aren't going to take me to a dark corner and kill me.” Beca said and the boy just smiled before promising that he wasn't and Beca walked into the club again. Finding the Bella's all looking at the door with worried looks on their faces. 

“Hey guys. Its alright. I'm just gonna go grab pizza with Andrew. Do some catching up. Nothing illegal or bad.” Beca said, causing some of them to protest, claiming it was too risky. 

“Beca. He looks like trouble.” Chloe said, giving the brunette a look that clearly said she disagreed. 

“I looked much like him 3 years ago. Except I looked much more like death itself. He is not here to kill me, he just wants to talk. I will be a public place with him so he can't kill me without being thrown in jail.” Beca said and was about to leave when Chloe walked up and asked to get her cell phone number so she would be able to keep in touch with her. Beca gave her the number before saving the red heads number in her own. 

“Go and have fun with the Bella's, I'll text you when I get to my dorm room if you want me to.” Beca said and Chloe nodded before the brunette left. 

She and Andrew walked to the closest pizza place, joking around like they had done so many times before when they were younger. Beca bought two pizzas and they started to compete who could finish the pizza quicker. Andrew barely winning. They then just sat talking and laughing before Beca decided to bring up a topic that she knew they probably disagreed on. 

“Andrew. Why don't you turn your back on the criminal life? I can probably get you into school at barden if you want to start next year. You managed to graduate from high school after all. I know you think that you can't but look at me. I'm doing great as a college student. If I could do it then so can you.” Beca said and the boy scrunched up his nose and raised one eyebrow before sighing. 

“I know. I want to turn my back on it but I'm scared that if I do then someone will kill me.” 

“Who? The boss got thrown in jail and everyone's alliances lie elsewhere now. We don't matter to them. If we did they would have put a bullet in my head the moment I got out.”

“True... Can you really get me in?” 

“I can try. Why don't you stay with me at my room for a few days. There is an extra bed in there and I can get you a pillow and a comforter and no one will ever know. I can give you cash for food and everything.” 

“Alright.” Andrew said and they then headed back outside. Just walking around and chatted about random things before getting an taxi. When they arrived at the college campus they walked to the radio station and went inside to get Beca's laptop. When they got out again and Beca was locking the door again they heard voices talking loudly. 

They walked around the corner to see what was going on and saw Chloe and Stacie surrounded by a group of drunk men who were trying to get to second base with them. There was 4 of the men so Beca got Andrews second pistol and hid it in the waistband of her pants under her hoodie before they walked up to the group. 

“Is there a problem here?” Beca asked coldly, coming to a stop between Stacie and Chloe and the men with Andrew by her side. She handed her laptop to Chloe who held to her chest nervously. 

“Nothing at all sweet cheeks. We are just trying to show these two girls some good time. So how about you and your boyfriend go take a hike?” one of the men spoke up and Beca suddenly noticed that he had the tattoo of one of the old rivaling gangs on the back of his hand. When she studied the other 3 she noticed that they all had the same tattoo on various parts that were visible. She looked at Andrew who raised his eyebrow at her, asking silently if she had noticed it as well. She raised her eyebrow back to show she did. 

“I'm afraid we can't do that. These two are already taken.” Andrew said, flashing his own gang tattoo at the men who took a step back in shock. 

“You two are former members of the the black knives?” The lead man asked, sounding a little nervous at meeting them. 

“Yeah. You might have heard of us too, after all aren't you guys a part of the Blue 67 gang?” Beca asked and the man nodded before asking who exactly they were. 

“I'm the red pistol, and she's the silencer, the one that shot and killed the black fist.” Andrew replied and one of the men let out a growl at Beca's name.

“You killed my brother you little whore!” The man exclaimed, getting in Becas face who just slowly moved her hand under her shirt which was covering the pistol from view and clutched the grip tightly as she took the safety off. 

“Oh? I did? When exactly?” Beca asked, glaring at the man who just sneered. 

“Gun fight down in the streets 4 years ago. I was there. I saw you shoot him down after he shot you.” The man replied as the leader of the group grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back slightly. He might be drunk but he didn't seem like he wanted to mess with them. 

“Lucas. Don't go picking a fight with those two. You got paid for your brothers death by their old boss when we allied for awhile. And besides he shot her before she shot him.” The man said and Lucas got out of her face, glaring at her.

“Look. I can't bring your brother back from the dead. I don't want any trouble with you guys so if you just leave then no one has to get hurt here. Its in the past, it all happened. Lets just get safely home tonight?” Beca said, surprising the leader apparently since he seemed to have expected her to be as ruthless as the rumors said she was. 

“You have changed. You aren't the same, silencer.” he said, looking between the two of them. 

“years upon years years of juvie and 1 year of high security jail has a way of changing people. But while it made me a little less ruthless, it made me even more dangerous. So what will it be gentlemen? Will you leave us in peace or will I have to get my hands bloody again?” Beca asked, she heard Stacie and Chloe let out a sound of disbelief. She knew they wouldn't look at her the same way after today but there was no way she was letting them get hurt, so if she had to go down for murder again she would. 

“We will leave. Lets go men. We have nothing to do here.” The leader said, turning around and starting to walk away with the other 3 men following. Beca let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and loosened her grip on the pistol and started to turn around when she heard one of the men shout something.

“LUCAS! NO!” The leader yelled and Beca spun around only to see Lucas aiming a gun at her as he pulled the trigger. The bullet went into her side and she let out a pained gasp as she pulled out her own pistol, shooting the man in the shoulder over the arm that was holding the gun causing him to drop it as the leader of his group managed to knock him out. Andrew was holding his own gun, aiming it at the group obviously wanting to kill Lucas for shooting her. 

“Andrew, Don't. He didn't hit any organs so I'll be fine.” Beca said, falling to her knees grasping at the wound in her side. The pistol in her other hand. She saw Chloe call the police and an ambulance before coming to her side after handing the laptop to Stacie who looked pale. 

“Do you have a warrant on your head?” Beca asked the man who was standing over Lucas's unconscious form. 

“No. I just got out actually. Lucas should not have done that. Thank you though for not killing him, I know you are a perfect shooter so if you wanted him dead he would be. My name is gunner by the way.” the man, now known as gunner said and Beca nodded in thanks as Chloe pressed on the wound with her own hands causing Beca to let out a groan. 

“Beca, please tell me you will be alright. Oh my god I have never seen so much blood.” Chloe said looking pale. Beca just pressed her forehead against the red heads breathing in and out calmly. 

“I'll be fine. This wound is nothing compared to the ones I have gotten before and I'm still alive today aint I.” Beca said giving the red head a small smile and saw the girl relax a bit along with Stacie who was standing behind them with a scared look on her face as Andrew was trying to calm her down. His gun hidden away once more. 

Beca then handed the pistol to Andrew that she had shot Lucas in the shoulder with. Telling him to hold onto it and to say he shot Lucas after he shot her because he had a gun permit and kept the guns with him for safety. She on the other hand would get locked up for just holding one.

“Chloe, can you help me take off my hoodie so we can use it to press against the wound?” Beca asked the red head who nodded and unzipped the hoodie slowly before carefully helping Beca take it off. The puddle of blood beneath Beca was growing at an alarming rate so they pressed it tightly against the wound. Beca trying hard not to show her pain as she saw Gunner using his own shirt to press down on Lucas's wound. 

A few moments later the police arrived along with an ambulance. The police officers that arrived were two that Beca recognized immediately, they had been the ones receiving her when she had walked into the police station to confess her crimes. 

“Beca? Seriously girl can't you stay out of trouble when you are not in jail?” Officer Rodrigues asked and Beca just rolled her eyes at him. 

“This time I'm completely innocent....” Beca said as one of the paramedics came over to her to take a look at her. He pried the hoodie away from the wound and took out a gauze to press down on it before pressing the hoodie back down and then helping her get up slowly. She could see Lucas being placed on a stretcher with the help of Gunner who went with him in the ambulance as the paramedic with her spoke quickly with officer Smith, a blond haired, blue eyed beauty that Rodrigues was partnered with. 

“Alright. We need to get you to a hospital Beca. Which one of your friends here will come with you?” Rodrigues asked and Andrew and Chloe both demanded to go with her. 

“Uhm... Alright both of you then.” Rodrigues said and Beca turned to Stacie. 

“It's alright for you to go up to your room now, it should be enough for them to have our statements about what happened here. I'm sorry you had to see something like this happen.” Beca said softly and the taller brunette just gave her a small smile before hugging her gently so she wouldn't hurt her and then left. 

“I so gotta get her number...” Andrew muttered and Beca let out a giggle at that as they got into the back of the police car. Chloe keeping pressure on the wound. 

“Well this is a first.” Chloe said, looking around the police car and Beca just smiled a little. 

“I can imagine. Me and Andrew here on the other hand have both been in one of these more often than we wanna remember. Rodrigues and Smith here are well acquainted with me.” Beca said and Smith turned around in her seat with a smile. 

“Yeah. Beca has always been a pain in our asses. She never made it easy for us to catch her except the last time. So what happened tonight?” Smith asked and each of them told their side of the story. By the time they were done Beca was starting to get lightheaded from blood loss but tried to shake it off as they arrived at the hospital. She was rushed inside and doctors started to rush around her, readying her for surgery for the bullet to be taken out. 

The last thing she saw before falling asleep from an anesthetic was Chloes worried face as the red head was talking on her phone with someone. 

-Chloe's pov- 

Chloe got off the phone with her dad before using Beca's phone, which she had gotten out of the pocket of the brunettes bloodied hoodie before pressing it to the girls wound, to call the girls father to let him know what happened. After getting off the phone she just sat in the waiting room, trying not to feel worried since Beca had lost a lot of blood. Andrew was sitting beside her, looking relaxed. 

“She will be alright. Beca is a fighter. She will not allow herself to die yet. Especially from a scratch like that.” Andrew said, almost like he sensed her worries and she looked at the boy. Studying him. He looked so calm and collected while he also had this guarded look around him that Beca usually had. He also looked like he could be easy going and fun most of the time but he was obviously serious about what he said so she relaxed a little. 

She saw the two police officers talking to Gunner about what happened and then saw her father and Beca's father rushing into the waiting room. Her dad looked her over quickly, making sure she was fine before Beca's dad came to them. 

“What happened exactly?” Beca's dad asked and Andrew explained it to him calmly.

“Me and Beca were getting home from eating downtown when we had to come by at the radio station since her laptop was there. She had just locked the place when we heard some loud voices and went to check it out. We saw Chloe and a girl named Stacie being harassed by some dudes and went over to see what was happening. They knew us from back in the day and the dude that shot Beca got angry since she had apparently shot his brother in a gun fight a few years back.” Andrew said before taking a breath and continuing. 

“Another man that was with him tried to calm him down since he didn't want any trouble with us and for a moment it seemed like everything was going to end peacefully but then the dude spun around with a gun in his hand and shot Beca, he was thankfully drunk enough that he didn't shoot her in the heart or any other lethal place, I got out my pistol which I keep with me for safety and shot him in the shoulder to get him to drop the gun before he was subdued by the other guy that was with him. They are both in surgery now.” Andrew finished and Beca's dad looked angry before cursing under his breath. 

“I should have known her past would always haunt her. I'm going to get her a gun permit. There's just no way I'm allowing her to be out there without any sort of protection from now on. By the way, who are you exactly?” Beca's dad asked Andrew and he looked sheepish. 

“My name is Andrew Wheeler. I was in the same gang as Beca a long time ago, Mr. Mitchell. I gave up that life the same time she did except I have been struggling since I can't get into any colleges even though I graduated high school. Beca was planning on talking to you to see if you had any ideas on how I could get in to one.” Andrew replied awkwardly and Beca's dad just smiled gently. 

“Alright. And you can call me Ethan. I will see what I can do to get you into Barden Andrew.” Ethan said and Andrew nodded, thanking him. 

“Its been awhile, Mr. Mitchell.” her father said to Ethan who nodded slowly. 

“Yes it has, Mr. Beale. Not that I mind but why are you here? And please call me Ethan.” Ethan asked causing her father to gesture to her. 

“This is Chloe, my daughter. And please call me Jason if you want me to call you Ethan.” her father said and Ethan looked at her in surprise making Chloe gave him a half hearted wave. She was still worried about Beca. 

After them just talking for a few minutes a doctor walked in. “Anyone here for Beca Mitchell?”   
All of them jumped to their feet and the doctor looked at them with a smile.

“The minor surgery was a success, the bullet didn't hit any organs though it was a close call. We got the bullet out and stitched her up and also set up some blood transfusions since she lost a lot of blood. She is doing good just sleeping off the anesthetic in room 420 if you want to go see her. She should be awake within the hour and can leave once we check her over when she wakes up.” The doctor said and then led them to Beca's room. They all piled inside, looking at the bed where the brunette slept soundly. 

Chloe felt the relief wash through her as she shakily walked over to the brunette's right side and took the girls hand in hers as Ethan checked the wound on his daughters left side. He then left, planning on bringing his daughter a fresh set of clothes. Her father walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders gently as they stared down at the sleeping brunette. 

“I'm going to go Chlo. I will speak with the officers to let them know that if Beca is going to press charges that I will be her lawyer and then head home. Be careful and take care of yourself. I'll see you on Sunday for dinner.” Jason said kissing the top of her head and Chloe just nodded, giving her father a smile as he left the room. Leaving only her and Andrew with the brunette. 

“Is there something between the two of you?” Andrew asked, gesturing with his head at their joined hands and Chloe let out a bitter chuckle and smiled at him. 

“I wish. No. We are just friends.” Chloe replied and Andrew gave her a small smile. 

“So you have feelings for her?”

“Yeah. She doesn't feel anything for me though.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“She has been avoiding me the past week. If she had feelings for me I think that she would not avoid me but instead spend time with me.” 

“You do realize that while Beca acts tough and sure of herself then she isn't, Chloe. If Beca has feelings for you then she would rather run away from those feelings than face and accept them. She is too worried that her past will affect whomever she decides so settle down with. Hell, it has already happened that someone tries to kill her in front of you.” 

“I don't care about her past, Andrew. I know it's bad and full of pain for her and I know she has enemies but I'm willing to deal with that if she wanted me. But we will not know if she even likes me until I manage to corner her alone.” Chloe said, looking down at the brunette's sleeping face and reached out a hand to stroke a stray lock of hair out of her face gently before finding a chair and pulling it to the side of the bed and sitting down and saw Andrew do the same. 

They just sat around waiting, occasionally chatting about something that fell into their minds. Chloe telling Andrew how she had basically forced Beca to join the Bella's making the boy laugh and make a comment about how Beca was so whipped. Not long after that the brunette started to stir and let out a groan. Andrew then left the room to let the doctor know she was waking up, leaving Chloe and Beca alone in the room. 

Chloe kept her grip on the girls hand and stroked the back of it gently. “Beca. You awake?” Chloe asked gently making the brunette turn her head to her and open her eyes slowly, blinking a few times due to the brightness from the light. 

“Hey.” Chloe said, smiling as the brunette gave her a weak smile. 

“Hey you.” Beca replied and then made to sit up but was pushed down by the red head who just gave her a weak glare. 

“Don't rush. You lost a lot of blood. Andrew is letting the doctor know you are awake and he will come check whether everything is good to go and if it is then we can leave the hospital.” Chloe said and Beca just let out a huff but she nodded, pouting lightly. 

A minute later Andrew returned with Ethan and the doctor from earlier. Ethan carrying a bag with some clothes for the brunette. 

-Beca's pov- 

Beca tried not to be irritated as the doctor did some normal tests to see if she was okay. She felt fine, her head was a little foggy from the anesthetic but otherwise she was fine. After a few minutes the doctor wrote down something on her chart before looking up at her with a smile. 

“You are good to go. You will have to take it easy for awhile and might need some help getting dressed for some time. The wound was deep but didn't hit any organs. We will take the stitches off in 2 weeks and you will have to keep a bandage on it after that. I will give you some bandages since you need to keep it wrapped for awhile. Do you have a female roommate?” the doctor said and Beca just shook her head no. 

“No. I stay alone in my dorm room since I am recently out of jail and the principal doesn't trust me not to be bad influence. But I can take care of this myself.” Beca said and the doctor shook his head.

“No. you need to have someone to help you.” he simply said and Beca gave him a look of frustration. 

“I'll be there everyday to help her even though we don't share a room. Would that be alright?” Chloe said and Beca was sure she would get whiplash with how fast her head whipped to look at the red head who was looking at the doctor. 

“That's better than nothing. Is there someone you know that you share classes with?” The doctor asked Beca who just rolled her eyes. 

“No.” 

“I will be getting Andrew into the school. I spoke to the principal and she agreed to let him in if he is willing to start now and just make up for the work that he has missed. I will pay for your schooling and all books and supplies you need.” Her father said, looking at Andrew who looked surprised that the man was offering him so much. 

“of course. I won't let you down sir.” Andrew said and her father just smiled before reminding him to call him Ethan. 

“He will be going to the same classes as Beca since shes undeclared. I will pull some strings and have them placed in the same classes.” her dad said and the doctor looked satisfied with that answer. 

“Alright. Then you can go once you are dressed Beca. I trust that I won't have to see you here again until you have the stitches taken out because you tried to do something that caused the stitches to break.” The doctor said before leaving the room with Beca's dad and Andrew. Leaving the bag of clothes in the room with Beca and Chloe.   
Beca then slowly got up, being careful to not use her left side too much. When she was on her feet she looked at the red head who looked at her expectantly. 

“I'm not gonna strip with you here in the room...” Beca said and Chloe just raised her eyebrow. 

“Do you really want to try that with me?” Chloe said and Beca thought about it seriously for a moment. The girl was stubborn much like she was. Probably even more so if the shower incident was anything to go by and she seemed to have been really worried about her so Beca just sighed. 

“I guess not...” She simply said before starting to pull the hospital gown off. Only to get stuck since she couldn't reach the laces that kept it shut in the back without hurting herself more. Chloe seemed to see this and went up to her back and untied the laces and Beca took the gown off, seeing that she still had her panties on which covered her modesty somewhat. She got a pair of sweat pants from the bag and started trying to pull them on, on her own. Which didn't work as well as she wanted it to and the red head once more helped without her uttering a word. 

The red head then helped her put on a sports bra and a t-shirt before helping her into a blue zip-up hoodie. After zipping the hoodie up for her Chloe just stood there looking into her eyes with a confused look on her face.

“Why did you really avoid me all this time? And don't say you were busy. No one believes that shit.” Chloe asked and for once Beca didn't know what to say. She could not tell the red head about her feelings, that would be the death of their friendship.

“I just... I'm not used to this. I have never had any female friends or even friends in general. Its really confusing for me to suddenly have so many friends and I guess I just had to push you guys away. I'm sorry that I did and it won't happen again.” Beca replied and the red head just nodded slowly before giving the brunette a hug which she returned. Beca knew the red head was not convinced but was deciding to let it go at least for now. Ethan then came into the room as they were parting with Andrew. 

“News reporters are waiting to ambush us outside. Apparently its a big deal that you got shot in front of Barden. Chloe's dad is also outside along with some police men that are here to keep the reporters at bay and allow you to get out to the car safely.” Andrew said and Beca sighed before nodding and pulling her hood up to cover her face. 

When they walked out Beca was surprised to see the lawyer that had been running the case against her in court three years ago and had pleaded for mercy on behalf of her age and co-operation was waiting for them and walked up to them when he saw them. 

“Officer Rodriguez called me when he saw the reporters arriving. No one knows how they got wind of the shooting this fast but are guessing someone saw it happen on campus and called the reporters.” the lawyer said and Beca just looked at him all confused as Chloe went up to him and gave him a hug.

“Jason. I'm sorry you were brought out again this late. I'm sure that you want to be with your wife at this hour of night.” her father said and the lawyer just smiled before looking at Beca. 

“Glad to see you are alright Beca. Do you remember me?” the lawyer now known as Jason asked and Beca just looked between him and Chloe, seeing some resemblance between them. 

“Uh yeah. You are the lawyer that pleaded for a merciful sentence based on my age and co operation three years ago and also the one running the case for the state so no one understood why you were defending me. I'm confused though as to why you are here....” Beca said and Jason smiled before gesturing to Chloe. 

“I'm also Chloes father. She called me up earlier while you were in surgery and asked me to come down to be your lawyer if you were gonna press charges against the man that shot you.” Jason said and Beca was surprised but nodded her head slowly. She hadn't even thought about whether she intended to press charges or not. 

“I haven't really thought about it.” Beca said, causing everyone to look at her in shock making her uncomfortable so she continued. “I shot his brother 4 years ago. What would you guys have done if your brothers killer got away with killing him?” 

“I wouldn't attack the killer if he was showing true regret of past actions and trying to make a life outside of the gang wars. I would realize that the person was no longer the same one as the one that killed my brother.” Andrew said and Beca sighed before looking up at the ceiling and then looked at Chloe who was giving her an worried look. That was when Gunner walked up to them with Lucas following him along with some police officers. 

“Lucas has something to say. And I would appreciate it if you would just listen to what he has to say.” Gunner said and at Becas nod gave his friend a nod who sighed before looking at Beca. 

“I'm sorry I shot you. I was drunk and angry but I can see you are really trying to change your fate. Which for an addict like I know you were is no small feat. I will understand it if you press charges, I deserve that much. My brother would not want me to kill you in revenge. He was always the more forgiving one of us. I'm gonna try to go onto the straight path. Get a job and take care of my kids. Gunner is the same. We are done with this life.” Lucas said and Beca was surprised, of all the things she expected the man to say that was not one.

“That's great. And I'm not gonna press charges. But I have to ask, why did you decide to change now?” Beca replied and Andrew was looking between her and Lucas, almost like he expected them to start a gun fight. 

“I just think that if you can turn your life around then so can we. No offense silencer but you were as deep in that world as you could possibly be and everyone I know who has been in that deep is either still that deep or are dead. But yet you still live and are making a life outside all that. Its inspiring and frankly I have been thinking about leaving for awhile. Our boss isn't as strict on gang members as yours was and will let us leave with our head on our shoulders.” Lucas said and Beca smiled a little bitterly at that. She had hit rock bottom of the underworld and everyone in that world knew it. 

“I wish you luck then gentlemen and hope that you will be able to walk the straight path. And if you guys need any advice or help just let me know.” Beca said and Gunner smiled and nodded his head before studying her for a bit. 

“Thank you. Silencer.” Lucas said, turning around to leave with Gunner. 

“Please call me Beca, Silencer is just an old title for a person that died the moment I killed the black fist in order to escape that world.” 

“In that case Beca, you can call me Cameron.” Gunner said, giving her a smile and Beca returned the smile before she watched the two men walk out of the hospital. 

“Welp. You still need an escort out.” Jason said and Beca just rubbed the back of her neck before letting out a sigh and then walked out of the hospital with police officers all around her, keeping the reporters from crushing her between them. The cameras flashed all around her and she tried to cover her face even more. 

When they reached her fathers car she told Jason to give them one statement. since he was her lawyer, and told him what to say since she knew otherwise the reporters would try to pin the shooting on her. 

“Ms. Mitchell has nothing to say to you except that she is done with the criminal path. She got shot tonight by an old rival from a rivaling gang but both of them walked away with their lives though both of them got gun wounds. Ms. Mitchell is not going to press charges because the man that shot her came to her and explained his side of the story and apologized before promising that he too, was done with the criminal path along with his friend who was with him.” Jason said and the reporters started shouting out questions at that but Jason held up a hand before continuing. 

“Furthermore. Ms. Mitchell has asked me to tell you that she is not okay with you swarming her the moment something happens to her to get news. She is not a celebrity, she is just a kid who chose the wrong path in life and is working on turning things around. She wishes to be left alone and be given some space to live her life normally. That is all. No more questions. Ms. Mitchell wants to get back to barden so she can get up early for classes in the morning.” Jason said and the reporters left, grumbling as Beca got into the back of her fathers car followed by Andrew and Chloe. 

Beca just sighed before leaning her head on Chloe's shoulder and the red head put her arm around the brunette's shoulders before starting to stroke her hair. Ethan Mitchell then got into the car after thanking Jason and paying him for his time and started it up. Beca saw him give her and Chloe a weird look at their closeness but the man said nothing as he drove towards Barden university and Beca felt herself falling asleep, feeling safe with Chloe with her.


	4. Chapter 4: blissful hurt

Beca woke up the next morning and stretched before she felt pain shoot up her side, causing her to flinch and place her hand over the bandages covering the wound. She suddenly noticed she was not alone in her bed as she felt the bed move as Chloe turned around to look at her with a worried look on her face. Andrew was also in the room, sitting up in his bed shirtless while holding up a brand new book. He was also giving her a worried look and Beca just let out a huff before standing up without using her left side at all. 

She then noticed she was only wearing the same sweatpants as she had left the hospital in the day before and the sports bra. She knew Chloe had to have taken her t-shirt and hoodie off the night before but did not know how she had not awoken during the process since she had always been a light sleeper since her days in jail. She looked at the clock and saw it was 11 am. 

“How did I get in here last night and how the hell did you undress me without waking me up?” Beca asked as the Redhead in her bed stood up as well. 

“Andrew carried you from the car and I was very careful not to wake you. You were completely out of it though. I think you weren't fully recovered from the blood loss.” Chloe said and Beca just gave her a small smile before grabbing a black dress shirt from her drawers and put it on with Chloe's help. They had Bella practice in an hour. 

Though Beca wasn't sure she would be able to do much due to doctors orders and the watchful redhead. Aubrey would probably be pissed off and yell at her but the brunette could not get herself to care. She would just use the time to do whatever she could do for the Bellas and also help Andrew with his school work. Her father had brought him all of the school books and supplies that morning and had also given the boy a laptop. Beca didn't get why he was being so nice to Andrew but guessed it was to gain points with her. 

All three of them headed to eat and then went to practice, them taking Andrew along so Beca wouldn't try to choke Aubrey. Or even more likely, Aubrey would not get close enough to Beca to choke her for getting shot. When they arrived they saw all of the other Bella's already there. She saw them give Andrew an odd look and Aubrey already had this bitchy look on her face which told her that she had heard about the shooting. 

“This is a Bella's practice, what the hell is that boy doing here?” Aubrey asked and Andrew just gave the blond a charming smile as Beca sighed and took a seat on a nearby chair and Andrew stood behind her.

“He's my best friend, not a treblemaker and here to keep me safe and also to make sure I don't do anything reckless or stupid.” Beca replied and the blond glared at her before Chloe stepped up and hugged the blond. 

“Beca got shot yesterday in case you hadn't heard. She can't do much more than learn the songs and the easier parts of the choreography for a while. I will be helping her out with that and also will get her up to speed when she has healed.” Chloe said and Aubrey rolled her eyes before turning to Beca with a glare once more. 

“Everyone has heard about the shooting. Figures that you would bring violence to a school that has never had any issues like this. You even shot someone, I should really kick you off the team since you will obviously tarnish our name by being on it.” Aubrey said and Beca could see the panic on everyone's face, including Chloe. 

“Yeah. I guess trouble follows me. If you want me off the team then say so Aubrey, I'm honestly sick of how you act. And its pitiful how you are trying so hard to remove the shame from your name that you gained last year when you threw up in front of everyone by having us use the same ancient shit you used last year. I can guarantee that you will not get past semi-finals unless you change the songs.” Beca said, Chloe covered her mouth and everyone seemed to be holding their breath in as Aubrey looked ready to kill her. 

The blond suddenly rushed forward, slapping the brunette who stood up and made to lunge at the blond before she felt Andrew wrap his arms around her, restraining her but being careful not to hurt her as Amy and Cynthia came over as well to restrain her. Aubrey was being restrained by Chloe but it was obvious the redhead was having a hard time doing so.

“SHE FUCKING SLAPPED ME ANDREW! NO ONE SLAPS ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!LET ME AT HER! ” Beca yelled as she struggled to get free and saw the other Bella's help Chloe restrain Aubrey and the red head walked over to where they were once Aubrey was being calmed down by the other girls. 

“Beca, calm down please.” Andrew said, grunting as she elbowed him in the stomach but did not let her go. Chloe then came to a stop in front of Beca who just glared over her shoulder at Aubrey before the red head forced her to look at her instead and leaned in, pressing their foreheads together and kissed the tip of her nose teasingly. When Andrew noticed Beca had calmed he let go and gave Chloe a smirk. 

“Now that everyone is calm can we discuss this like adults?” Chloe asked and Aubrey started glaring again. 

“I'm not changing songs.” Aubrey said and Beca scowled and crossed her arms over her chest as Chloe turned to look at her. 

“I kind of agree with Beca. The songs will not get us far in the competition.” Cynthia said and Beca saw the rest of the group agreeing with her as well. 

“I carry the pitch pipe, I decide the songs.” Aubrey said, sounding like a spoiled brat and Beca saw irritation flash through Chloe's eyes before they just showed defeat. Beca then realized the redhead had tried to argue with the blond many times to no avail. 

“Fine. Have it your way. Not like I'm gonna be humiliated when you lose face because people are bored with you.” Beca said after a while, knowing Aubrey would never give in. She then took a seat again as the blond woman started barking orders while Beca sat back with Andrew and helped him with the school work he had missed in the month that had gone by since school started. 

They kept joking around though so it was going slow but they enjoyed just being able to relax like this together, there was always the risk of you getting killed any time of the day when they had been in the gang. Beca noticed Aubrey shooting her glares all throughout practice. 

Beca started to feel hot so she took her shirt off with Andrews help and she heard people gasping and looked up and saw them staring at the bandages around her stomach area. She looked down and saw the bandage was bleeding through so she sighed before rummaging through her bag for bandages she had brought with her and stood up before Chloe ran over to check on her. 

The redhead started unwrapping the bandages until the wound came into light and Beca saw the stitches were still whole but the wound had started bleeding again due to her having struggled so hard against the people holding her back from killing Aubrey. Chloe went to the nearest bathroom and brought out some wet paper-towels and cleaned the wound to the best of her ability before taking the new bandages and wrapped around her stomach once more. 

The whole time she looked worried as hell for the brunette, who just stood there looking casual as hell. Aubrey was almost looking guilty at the scene in front of her and Beca just glared at the blond who then glared back. Chloe then stood up straight and was about to head back to practice when Beca suddenly wrapped her arms around her in a hug. 

“I'm sorry.” Beca said and the redhead just looked at her before smiling and nodded before kissing the tip of her nose and then went back to practice and Beca just sat back down and kept helping Andrew. Occasionally sneaking glances at the redhead who sometimes met her eyes with a smile. 3 hours later practice was over and the girls all decided to head out for some food. Andrew tagged along. 

The Bella's went to the normal pizza place but sat in the area where they would have a waiter bringing them pizza. They were waiting for the waiters to have finished clearing three tables and putting them together. After a few moments of Beca and Andrew goofing off the Bella's turned to Chloe who was watching them with a smile. 

-Chloe's Pov- 

“So. How long have you two been together?” Cynthia asked and Chloe looked at the African American with surprise on her face. 

“We aren't together,” Chloe said and Cynthia raised her eyebrow. 

“Could have fooled me. She hasn't kept her eyes off you all day. And you have barely kept your eyes off her.” Amy said and everyone in the group seemed to agree that they had seemed to be together. 

“Chloe has better taste than that hoodlum,” Aubrey said and Cynthia rolled her eyes, not hiding her irritation with the blond woman. Chloe had never felt as angry as she had that day with her best friend. She didn't know why but having Beca around seemed to be bringing out the worst in the blond. 

“Beca is not a hoodlum Aubrey. And I do have feelings for her. I just don't know if she returns those feelings. So think before you speak Aubrey.” Chloe hissed, shocking the blond whom wisely decided to shut up. Beca seemed to sense the tension between them and looked up from what she and Andrew were talking about. Looking between Aubrey and Chloe with a worried look and Chloe walked up to her. 

“Hey. Everything alright?” Beca asked as the redhead came to a stop in front of her. Chloe just smiled, it was kind of sweet how much Beca seemed to care about her. 

“Yeah. Aubrey's just still being a little bitchy. I'll talk to her about it later. I think she's still sore about your comment about her trying to redeem herself by using the same old songs.” Chloe replied and Beca just shook her head. A waiter then walked over to their group and told them to follow him. He led them to a table and then took their order and left once more. Chloe, Beca and Andrew took over one end of the table while Aubrey sat on the opposite end with Jessica and Denise. The other girls sat in between each end and they started just talking excitedly about anything that came into their mind. 

Amy started telling them a crazy story about how she had wrestled with crocodiles and dingoes simultaneously. Andrew then told them how he had said goodbye to his old high school by stealing his teachers and principals underwear and throwing it all over the school. Beca chuckled since the boy had told her about it while she was in jail and she still thought it was funny. They had gone to the same school and the principal had always had it out for her the few times she was not in juvie.

“So Beca. How did you and Andrew meet anyway? You two seem like polar opposites and yet you guys get along splendidly.” Amy asked after they got their pizzas and had started eating. Chloe noticed Beca and Andrew shooting each other an amused look which told her that this part at least was not painful for them to remember. 

“I and Andrew have known each other since preschool. We didn't get along at first. He kept teasing me about my small size, yes I was smaller than everyone even back then and was always tugging at my hair or something else. This continued all throughout kindergarten but when we started first grade he was walking home one day he came across a group of older boys who were beating me up since I wouldn't give them my lunch money. He got angry and beat them all up with a nearby stick and then to make me feel better he offered me some of the sweets his mother had given him earlier that day. We have been friends ever since.” Beca said and she heard some of the girls go 'aww' at that. 

“So how did he get involved in the underworld?” Aubrey asked from her end and Andrew tensed as Beca closed her eyes. 

“When Beca's parents split up she pushed everyone away and landed in bad company. She had been the most popular girl at school before that so it was easy for her to take the sharp turn. Everyone wanted to know her. She then started using drugs and eventually was recruited into the black knives. My dad had been a detective before he was shot in the line of duty and had told me about how disgusting that world was so I asked her to get me into the gang so I could watch over her. Something I failed miserably at, if I may say so.” Andrew said, only saying what Beca allowed to be said about her past, and was bombarded with questions about what that meant by the Bella's. This caused Beca to open her eyes and the look in her eyes was steely and cold. 

“Enough about the past. What happened, happened. There is no way to change what happened.” Beca said firmly and everyone got the message and dropped the subject. They then continued eating and just talked about normal things like school and boys or in Cynthia's case girls. 

Beca and Andrew stayed silent though and just ate their food. Beca sharing the pizza with Chloe like always. The redhead ate 3 slices before feeling full and the brunette finished the pizza with her permission. 

“How about we Bella's all have a sleepover tonight? Try to bond and maybe Beca and Aubrey can learn to get along for once. We can get some booze and just have fun together.” Chloe suggested when everyone was done eating. All of the Bella's agreed cheerfully except for Aubrey and Beca. The two girls staying silent while having a stare down. 

“Sure. Why not. I will behave. And why don't we invite a few boys to make things interesting? For example Andrew.” Aubrey said finally, looking at Beca in a challenging way. The brunette just rolled her eyes before looking at Chloe. 

“Fine. I have nothing else to do. But red, can you help Andrew out with his math? I suck at it.” Beca asked and Chloe smiled before nodding. 

“And I will also invite Luke, Jesse, and Tom,” Aubrey said and Chloe knew the blond was plotting something. 

“Go right ahead,” Beca said before standing up and she paid for all of the food before leaving with Andrew. The other girls then also left and Chloe went to speak with Aubrey. When they arrived in their Apartment. The redhead turned to her best friend. 

“What are you plotting?” Chloe asked and the blond just turned around to look at her. 

“Nothing. I'm just gonna have a party tonight like you suggested.” Aubrey replied and the redhead glared. 

“By inviting a treble? And my former friend with benefits? And some boss of Beca?” 

“And her childhood friend. It will be fun.” 

“Aubrey. I'm begging you to get along with Beca. We need her on the team. I don't get why you hate her so much.” 

“She's the one who hates me. Not the other way around.” 

“Look. I'm not going to be fighting with you. Just let it go alright? And don't stir up trouble between me and Beca. Please.” Chloe said, looking into the blonds green eyes. Aubrey hesitated before nodding but still called the three boys and invited them to the auditorium for a party. 

-Beca's Pov- 

Beca growled as she paced across hers and Andrew's dorm room while Andrew just sat on his bed watching her pace. She then started packing some stuff down for the night as there was a knock on the door. Andrew opened it and let her father in. He was holding a box in his hands. 

“Beca. Since I'm scared that your past will continue haunting you I have something for you. I got you a gun permit and also got you a pistol carrying permit. They gave you an age exception like Andrew due to your past.” Ethan said as he put the box on the bed before opening it. It had two black pistols and four boxes of ammunition and some black concealment shorts that she could keep the guns in along with a concealment tank top. There was also a pair of military knives in there. So obviously the man was worried for her.

“How? Don't I have to take a test or something?” Beca asked, feeling surprised since she had been told to kiss her gun permit chances goodbye. 

“Officer Rodriguez pulled some strings. You had apparently shot out of a gun in a firing range and he got the test results that they had on you from them and had that evaluated. I want you to carry at least one of these with you at all times. And I know you have some military boots so you can keep the knives with you as well.” Ethan said and Beca just blinked a few times before raising her eyebrow with a small smile on her face. 

“Thanks, dad... I'm sorry that you have to worry about me.” Beca said and for once in her life went up to the man and gave him a hug. The man then left since he had to get home to Sheila. Beca then finished finding stuff for the night which included a sleeping bag. Beca then got Andrew to help her pull one pair of the concealment shorts on and placed a pistol in each slot before dressing in camo pants. She also took off the shirt with his help and got dressed in a black tank top and pulled her black leather jacket on over it. She then slipped one of the military knives into each boot and then they headed to buy Andrew a sleeping bag. 

They ran into Chloe and Aubrey on the way as the two girls were buying booze for the night with Luke. Said man greeted her warmly and Beca just smiled at him before they headed to the nearest store that sold sleeping bags. Once they had one they went back to the dorm room and Andrew got his stuff ready. He then got dressed in camo pants, a concealment tank top and placed his pistols in each slot and a leather jacket just like her so they matched outside the concealment tank top. 

By the time he was ready it was already past the time they were supposed to be there at so they headed out towards the auditorium. When they arrived everyone's eyes were on them and people were wondering why they matched.   
Beca saw Chloe standing in a corner and was talking to the same dude that she had been making out with during hood night. She didn't look comfortable at all which gave Beca some feeling of relief before she was ambushed by Jesse. 

“BECA! Hi.” Jesse said loudly, sounding drunk and Beca just raised her eyebrow at the boy. 

“Hi Jesse.” Beca replied and then looked around the room, studying where each Bella was. She saw Stacie hitting on Luke who looked amused as always. Andrew walked over to where Chloe was standing with the boy from hood night and Beca wondered for a moment if the boy was interested in the red head.

“Do you maybe wanna go out on a date tomorrow?” Jesse asked, causing Beca's head to whip back to him in shock. 

“I'm sorry Jesse but I'm a lesbian.” Beca said kindly and the boy just smiled softly.

“Alright. Can't blame a boy for trying though right?” Jesse said and Beca just clapped him on the shoulder before promising that she would be his wing-man if he ever needed one. 

She then headed over to where the drinks were kept and grabbed two beers before walking past Andrew and Chloe whom were now standing alone and threw one beer to Andrew who caught it easily and continued talking to the red head. Beca just walked up a few seat rows and sat down alone, drinking her beer and thinking about her feelings for the redhead. 

That was when they were all summoned by Aubrey to the floor where she had placed 14 chairs in a circle. Beca took a seat between Chloe and Andrew while Luke sat on Chloe's right making sure the dude from hood night had to sit somewhere else. 

“So I was thinking we would have some fun and play truth or dare.” Aubrey said and Beca scoffed before making a move to stand up but was pulled down by Andrew and Chloe. Everyone else agreed. 

“So. Let us begin. Tom, Truth or dare.” Aubrey said and Beca glared at the blond lightly, she had a bad feeling about this night. 

“Truth.” Tom said, looking at Chloe like she was a piece of meat. Beca reached behind herself and grabbed one of the pistols calmly. 

“Tell us something few of us in this room know.” Aubrey said and Beca was surprised at that she didn't just simply ask him straight out. 

“I was until recently Chloe Beales fuck buddy.” Tom said and Beca gripped the pistol tighter and she saw Andrew giving her a warning look. Tom then turned to Andrew and asked him truth or dare. 

“Truth.” Andrew replied, not looking away from Beca. 

“Do you have feelings for Chloe?” Tom asked, actually looking curious and Beca knew it had to do with Andrew going over to them earlier. 

“No.” Andrew said simply before looking at Beca again and then smirking. 

“Beca. Truth or dare.” 

“Dare.” Beca replied and Andrews smirk grew bigger. 

“I dare you to kiss Chloe.” Andrew said and Beca looked at him like he was crazy before looking at Chloe who was glaring at Andrew so Beca just sighed before leaning in and pressing her lips to Chloes softly. The red head gave her a smile before Beca looked at Aubrey. 

“Aubrey. Truth or dare.” Beca said and the blond tensed. 

“Dare.” Aubrey said hesitantly causing the brunette to grin.

“I dare you to make out with Andrew.” Beca said and the blond glared at her before doing just that. 

Aubrey then turned to Amy and the Aussie chose dare so she was dared to give Beca a hug. The brunette saw how hesitant the Aussie was in doing just that so she just stood up and walked over to the girl and opened her arms wide, showing her it was alright. The Aussie hugged her tightly and Beca took her seat again. Everyone was giving her odd looks since people knew she hated hugs, only tolerating them from a certain redhead, but she was not about to allow Aubrey to torment the Australian girl. 

Amy then dared Cynthia to sing Low by Flo Rida. Cynthia had Stacie tell the truth about whether she had ever slept with a girl which was that she had once. Stacie dared Jesse to kiss Aubrey and Jesse then turned to Beca and dared her to play one of her mixes. She went to her bag and got out her laptop since she brought it with her everywhere and started looking through the list on her computer. Trying to choose. 

In the end, she chose a mix of go by the McClain sisters and what are you waiting for by Nickelback. People seemed to like it and Beca just closed the laptop before asking Luke truth or dare. 

“Dare” Luke replied looking at her with a challenging look on his face. 

“I dare you to sing titanium,” Beca said, smirking and the Brit smiled at her with his eyebrow raised before asking her to play the song on her laptop but to cut out the singers voice. She did just that and Luke stood up before singing the song. Beca could see Chloe get exited beside her and hid her smirk. 

After that Luke dared Aubrey to dance for them and Aubrey then turned to Chloe. 

“Chlo, truth or dare?” Aubrey asked and Beca saw the redhead hesitate.

“Dare.” 

“I dare you to make out with Tom.” Aubrey said and Beca could feel the girl tense beside her as Tom walked over and started making out with her, making Beca feel a little jealous. After a minute the redhead started trying to push him back but he didn't back off so Beca stood up and pushed him back roughly. The boy glared at her for that and it looked like for a moment that he would attack her. She just stared him down with her face completely blank. Eventually he sat back down and she took her seat as well. 

Chloe took her hand and squeezed it in thanks and she just gave the redhead a small smile. The game kept going like that for awhile, Beca and Aubrey trying to piss each other off by hitting their weak spots. Eventually, they all went into just talking and drinking so Beca took a beer before heading outside to get some fresh air. That was exactly when Luke started playing some of her music and people started dancing.   
She stood there just staring out into the night before she was joined by Andrew. Said boy just stood behind her and she could feel him stare at the back of her head. 

“What do you need Andrew?” Beca asked, her voice sounding defeated so she resolved to put more steel into it next time she spoke. 

“I know you have feelings for Chloe. What I don't get is why you don't act on them. It's obvious that she returns those feelings so why don't you ask her out?” Andrew said and Beca sighed before turning around to look at him. 

“Because she deserves better. She deserves someone who hasn't done any of the shit I have done. She deserves someone whom isn't broken and hasn't sold their body for drugs.” Beca replied and then felt the boy come up behind her and hug her. 

“You should tell her all about your past and let her decide Beca. You don't have to walk this life alone just because of your past. You never wanted to sell your body, the boss forced you to. That is bound to mean something.” 

“And if she walks away? Do you realize how much that would destroy me?” 

“What if she doesn't? You have to take chances sometimes Beca. She knows you have a hard past. And no doubt has heard about how drug addicts are from the news or from her dad. I think she cares enough to stay Becs...” Andrew replied and Beca sighed before seriously thinking about it. 

“Fine Andrew. I'll talk to her.” Beca replied and turned around before continuing. “but if she rejects me it's on you.” 

Andrew just nodded and they then headed inside again. Beca stopped at the door when she saw Chloe making out with Tom. She felt someone's eyes on her and saw Tom smirking into the kiss so she just backed out of the door and ran away. Ignoring everyone's call for her to come back.

-Chloe's Pov- 

Chloe kept pushing at Tom's chest but the boy was stronger than her. That was when she felt him be ripped away from her and saw Andrew punching him straight in the face. She then heard everyone call out for Beca to wait and looked to the door and saw the brunette run away. 

“Chloe. If you care at all about Beca you will run after her.” Andrew said before knocking Tom out and Chloe nodded before running after the brunette. She saw the brunette's back as she was running towards her dorm and Chloe gave chase, hoping to reach her before the brunette could lock her out of the dorm. 

-Beca's Pov- 

“Beca! WAIT!” 

Beca stopped running in shock at hearing Chloe call her name and turned around only to see the redhead come to a stop in front of her. The redhead looked surprised that she had stopped. Both of them were breathing hard. 

“Let me explain. Please.” Chloe said after they caught their breaths. Beca just stared at her so the redhead apparently took that as a go ahead and continued. “Tom was forcing himself on me. I was not kissing him willingly. Andrew pulled him off since he wouldn't stop even when I was trying to push him away. I only have feelings for one person Beca. And that person is not Tom.” 

“Who is it?” Beca asked and Chloe looked at her like she was stupid. 

“You. I have had feelings for you ever since I first saw you on at the activities fair. I didn't know what these feelings were until after hood night and I didn't think you returned them which is why I never said anything.” Chloe said and Beca felt happy and yet worried. 

“I also have feelings for you, Chloe. But.” Beca said before the redhead could get too happy. “There are things in my past you have to know about before you decide you want to be with me.” 

“I figured as much. So where do you want to talk?” Chloe asked and Beca just motioned for her to follow and led the redhead up to her dorm room. Chloe took a seat on Andrew's bed while Beca sat on her own bed and tried to get her thoughts in order before speaking. 

“As you know when I started using drugs when I was 14 years old. I was recruited into the black knives and the boss had us run jobs. Sell drugs, beat someone up, rob someone. That sort of thing. But that was just the beginning. When I was 16 he had me drugged, I was barely conscious but I still remember what happened at first.” Beca said before taking a break from her story since she could feel the memories trying to overwhelm her. She could hear Chloe draw in a sharp breath and knew the girl suspected what she was about to say.

“The boss started selling access to my body to clients. I thankfully don't remember much of the things they did to me but I became a shell of myself after that. Andrew tried to protect me every day as this continued but the black fist kept him in check. One day I and this other girl named Danielle got sold to this rich businessman. He choked her as he was raping her but before he could turn his attention to me I had killed him in revenge and escaped. The boss sent out people to find me and kill me and eventually, the black fist found me. He beat me up and was about to kill me before I tripped him and then shot him using his own gun. The rest is history.” Beca said, not daring to look up at the redhead. 

“I haven't acted on my feelings because I feel like you deserve someone better than that Chloe. Someone who hasn't been used over and over and hasn't done any of the shit I have done.” Beca finished closing her eyes.

“Beca...open your eyes,” Chloe said and Beca did so and saw the redhead on her knees in front of her looking into her eyes. 

“What these men did to you is disgusting and I hate them for it since they took something as beautiful as you and broke it. It is not your fault that this happened to you, it is their fault for taking the choice from you. I will not stop caring about you because of this and my feelings remain unchanged. I still want you to take me out on a date and all of that couple stuff. I knew you had a bad past when I fell for you and nothing you say is going to change how I feel.” Chloe said and Beca could see it in the redhead's eyes that she was telling the truth so she gave her a small smile.

“You are amazing. You know that?” Beca said quietly and the redhead smiled before leaning in and kissing her lightly. 

“Only with you. Now, let's head back before they send out a search party for us.” Chloe said and Beca just nodded before walking out to the auditorium, holding Chloe's hand. 

They walked in just as Andrew was about to come running to find them. When he saw them holding hands he smiled at them and headed inside the auditorium with them. Beca saw that Tom was nowhere to be seen and guessed Andrew had beaten him up so much he had left. 

They spent the rest of the night drinking and talking and when they went to sleep Beca and Chloe connected their sleeping bags into one and cuddled in their sleep with the Bella's watching them with a smile. Even Aubrey had a small smile on her face, feeling happy for her best friend despite her thinking the redhead could do better. Beca stared at the redhead beside her for a while after said girl had fallen asleep and couldn't believe her luck but eventually just leaned down, pressing a kiss to the girl's forehead and then closing her eyes and falling asleep herself. Her guns being tucked away in her bag along with her knives.


	5. Chapter 5: Regionals

-Beca's pov, 3 months later- 

Beca sighed as she tried to feel comfortable in her Bella's uniform. Her scarf was around her neck and she pulled at it as Chloe came into the room. The red head giving her a smile before walking up to her and giving her a kiss. They still had not gone out on a date since Aubrey had been cracking down and kept them busy after Beca had fully healed. Even going as far as taking all of her time outside classes. Chloe had gotten the job to help Andrew with his school work and the boy had caught up on all of the classes quickly and was doing fairly well.

“you nervous?” Chloe asked and Beca just nodded, not trusting her voice. Chloe just smiled before kissing her once more. “Its going to be alright. Aubrey has made sure all of us have this act down to perfection. You have even gotten the seal of approval despite you being limited for awhile there. Amy will sing my solo and we will conquer this competition. Now lets go and get it over with so you can take me out on a date.” 

Beca smiled and they left to join the rest of the Bella's only to see some blond man in a suit talking to Aubrey whom was looking uncomfortable and stressed. Chloe looked nervous as they came to a stop by the other Bella's. 

“...So win and live up to the Posen family name. Your step mother and I will be watching. Don't let me down like last year at the finals.” the man said and then looked over their group and let his green eyes linger on Beca before leaving. Aubrey then turned to them and glared at all of them. 

“We better not fuck this up. Lets just get out there and kick some butt.” Aubrey said as it was their turn and they went out there. Beca trying her hardest to fall into the group since she did not want people recognizing her. 

It was going great until fat Amy took off her jacket like a rock star and Beca could see Aubrey murdering her with her eyes. That was also when she noticed the one person she did not expect to see again in her life sitting beside Aubrey's father. Susan, the woman that had brought her into this world and loved and cared for her until Beca's dad left them. 

As they left the stage they ran into the trebles whom were up next. Their performance drowned theirs and that was made obvious when the Bella's landed in second place and they won the trophy in first place. They walked out of the room and saw the trebles arguing with four older a Capella dudes. That was when the older dudes started attacking the trebles and Beca sighed. She saw Andrew trying to help Jesse whom one of the older dudes was asking said boy to hit him.   
She noticed Amy get exited beside her and saw Chloe put a hand on the Aussies shoulder and give her a look that clearly told her no. 

“I have wrestled dingoes and crocodiles simultaneously and you don't want me to join a fight with a few boys?” Amy asked and Beca just nodded knowing that was what Chloe would want her to do before noticing the tension rising between Jesse, Andrew and the old dude. Andrew then came running over. 

“Beca, I need you. Everybody knows you and it might be enough to scare that dude off if you get involved. Jesse can't harm a fly.” Andrew said and Beca just raised her eyebrow and then felt Chloe's hand clamp down on her shoulder.

“No.” Chloe said and Beca just looked up to her and then to Jesse whom was trying to talk the dude out of the fight and then to Chloe again. 

“I'm just going to check on that. I won't get us thrown out of the competition, I promise.” Beca said and when the red head gave her a nod she walked down the stairs and went over to where the dude was asking Jesse to hit him with the trophy. Amy then followed her saying the kraken has been unleashed. Beca saw Chloe hide her face in shame as she walked up to the old dude and punched him. 

“Oh my god! Why would you do that?!” Jesse said and Beca just shrugged as Andrew tried to hide his amusement over all this. The dude was on the floor and was obviously getting some perverse satisfaction out of the pain.   
Beca then started trying to stop Amy whom had come over and was holding the trophy and was planning on hitting him with it.

“Fat Amy! AMY STOP! AMY!” Beca said as the taller girl kept the trophy out of her reach. 

“Fat Amy kick me in the balls!” The dude said and said girl did just that. Beca could hear everyone let out a ooof as he fell to the floor and saw Jesse and Andrew looking at the dude with looks of pity. Beca then grabbed hold of the trophy and started trying to pull it out of the Aussies hands. 

“BECA! Give me the sharp weapon I want to put it up his butt!” Amy said and Beca just looked at her like she was crazy but did not let go as the dude turned his back on them and stuck his butt towards them. That was when the trophy broke and Beca was left with one leg as the rest flew out a window, shattering it. Everyone let out a shocked grasp at that. And Beca looked at where the Bella's were standing and saw Chloe covering her mouth, giving them a disbelieving look. 

Beca also saw a police man writing the old dudes a ticket but he came running as soon as the window broke. The trebles all made a run for it including Amy who left her to take the blame just as her mother, Susan, and Aubrey's father came out of the room where the performances were. 

She could feel the woman's disapproving glare even before she turned around. Beca was about to make a run for it when the police man walked in the door. 

“Mitchell! Stop right there. Figures you would be behind this shit. Don't even think about running and just put your hands behind your back. You know the drill.” the police officer said and Beca just sighed before looking at Chloe and saw her looking worried as the police officer put her in handcuffs. Aubrey, Chloe and Jesse came over at that along with Aubrey's dad and Beca's mother. 

“Officer, Beca didn't....” Chloe began to say before Beca shot her a look. 

“Chloe, sweety don't try to defend this hoodlum. It is obvious what happened here. The girl is and has always been out of control.” Susan said and Beca just rolled her eyes. 

“You would know all about that wouldn't you Susan. After all you gave birth to me.” Beca said and she heard Chloe and Aubrey gasp in shock. Aubrey obviously not knowing her step mothers connection to Beca. 

“Beca. I gave up on you years ago. And yet you have shamed me once more. I would have thought your father would have done the same but figures he would give you one last chance, and you have been out for what? 5 months? and you have already gotten into trouble. You could never be the perfect daughter like Aubrey is. By the way Aubrey, honey, fantastic performance. Just keep that blond fat girl in chains.” Susan said and Beca glared lightly and saw Andrew giving her an worried look. 

“Yeah. I would never be the perfect daughter for a worthless drunk like you.” Beca said and Susan reached out a perfectly manicured hand and slapped her. The police officer holding her did nothing to stop it and just watched on with a bored expression as he was taking statements from people around the building. 

Andrew came forward at that and glared at Susan while Aubrey and Chloe were surprisingly glaring at her as well. Aubrey's dad just looked between his wife and Beca before stepping up. 

“Beca. My name is Nathaniel Posen. I'm Aubrey's father in case you hadn't guessed it. Susan is no longer a drunk. She cleaned up her act long before I met her.” Nathaniel said and Beca just raised her eyebrow at him. 

“She also disowned me. So I don't get why the hell she is feeling ashamed of me. She made it clear three years ago that she didn't ever want to see me again. She threw all of my stuff out of the house and I haven't heard from her since. I don't give two shits about what she thinks of me. And I don't want anything to do with you or her.” Beca said and Susan then seemed to turn on Andrew. 

“Andrew, Darling. Long time no see. How have you been?” Susan said and Andrew just shrugged before looking at her. 

“Ethan got me into Barden and I have been trying to stay out of trouble and Beca has been helping. Its actually my fault she got into trouble tonight. I asked her to help out with this dude whom was bullying our friend from school.” Andrew replied gently and as always Susan would not listen to that side of the story and just started talking about how she could never keep anyone out of trouble and that he should just stick around Chloe and Aubrey. The police officer came over at that moment and took her away to the police station. 

“Andrew. Call my dad. Explain things to him. He at least has the brains to listen to you unlike someone we both know.” Beca called and Andrew nodded as he took out his cell phone. 

Beca stayed silent the whole ride to the station. Officer Rodriguez was luckily there to take over the case and took everything from her that she could hurt people with and then led her to a holding cell after taking her statement. She had decided to take the fall for the crime since it wouldn't do any good to have Amy or any of the trebles taken down for it. 

She noticed the other women in the holding cell giving her scared looks that told her they recognized her and so she just picked a corner before sitting down to relax. She knew it would take some time before her father could bail her out. None of the women in the cell bothered her the whole time. 3 hours later she was free and she walked out with her guns and knives once more. 

“Hey Hillary Swank from Million dollar baby.” Andrew said as she walked towards him and got her leather jacket before fake punching him a few times and he returned the punching gesture with a grin. 

“Hey. You know you just have to say million dollar baby, not name the specific actress.” Beca replied and then started walking towards where her father was waiting in the car. 

“Damn. Prison changed you.” Andrew said and Beca just laughed lightly. 

“Thanks for getting my dad to bail me out. Is he angry?” 

“No. Worried about your record but not angry.” Andrew said and they got into the car. 

“Beca. I'm glad that you are making friends, but please refrain from another incident like this. It doesn't look good for you with your record.” Ethan said and Beca simply nodded before he drove them back to Barden. 

Andrew and Beca walked to their room and just chatted lightly about how the girls in the holding cell had looked scared of her. 

“....one of them had the tattoo of the ground hog gang. She looked like she had seen a ghost when I was placed in the....” Beca said as they walked into the room and saw all of the Bella's waiting. They greeted her loudly with smiles on their faces and Beca just smiled before making this gangster move. 

“What up shawshank?” Amy said loudly as Beca closed the door. 

“Did you get yourself a bitch?” Cynthia asked jokingly biting her lip. 

“Did they spray you with a hose?” Amy asked, looking curious. Andrew just flopped down on his bed with a sigh.

“I did a turn at county” Lilly said smiling lightly. 

“You guys waited up for me?” Beca asked, actually feeling a little touched by that. She placed her bag which had all of her weapons in it on the floor gently and looked over the group. 

“Of course we waited up for you.” Chloe said from where she was sitting beside Cynthia and Beca smiled before turning to Andrew. 

“Did you know they were here?” 

“Yeah. They have been here all night. Its a real inconvenience Beca, really. I could have had sooo many girls over while you were in prison instead of having to wait for you to be busy all the time.” Andrew said jokingly and Beca just walked over to the bed calmly before jumping and landing on the boys back before sitting down. The boy letting out a disagreeing 'HEY' at that.   
Beca just ignored it until he grabbed hold of her and twisted them around so he was on top this time and started tickling her much to the Bella's amusement. 

“Take me for a chair do ya?! Huh little shawshank?” Andrew said before getting up and letting her go. She just rushed over to where Chloe was and hid behind the taller girl whom was laughing. 

“Evil people...” Beca grumbled causing everyone to laugh. 

“Beca. I'm glad you are here.” Aubrey suddenly said and Beca just raised her eyebrows at the girl in shock. “I'm calling an emergency Bella meeting.” 

“Noooo....” Amy said in a whining tone but went ignored. 

“first off, the sockcapellas almost beat us according to the score sheet. So Amy you have to do it exactly like we practice it, no surprises.” Aubrey said and Beca just looked at her like she had grown two heads. 

“We should be taking risks. Its not enough to be good. We need to put ourselves out there, be different.” Beca said and Aubrey looked at her with this condescending look that made her want to choke her. 

“Beca's right. The trebles never sing the same song twice.” Cynthia said and Beca nodded before adding. 

“The audience love the trebles. They tolerate us. We could change the face....” Beca said before realizing how she was sounding. “Oh my gosh that sounded so queer-balls what is happening to me. Um let me show you this arrangement I have been working on.”   
Chloe stood up and followed her over to her laptop, looking over her shoulder as Beca opened a program. 

“I didn't know you were into this stuff.” Chloe said and Beca just looked at her with a small smile. 

“Yeah.” Beca said nervously turning back to the laptop. 

“Okay, I have the pitch pipe, and I say that we focus on the set list as planned. From now on, there will be no more wasting time with work or school or boyfriends or partners. Sorry, Cynthia Rose.” Aubrey said and said girl just shook her head after shooting her a confused look. 

“But Aubrey, this stuff is pretty cool.. maybe...” Chloe said but got cut off by Aubrey who sounded anxious. 

“Okay. Practice tomorrow at 8am sharp..” Aubrey said before leaving the room. 

“Something needs to be done about that girl.” Cynthia said and Beca silently agreed as Chloe sat down in her lap and wrapped her arms around her. 

“Yeah. She's going to ruin you guys.” Andrew said sitting up and looking at Beca. “But if I know that short shawshank over there then she's got a plan.” 

“I don't. For once. Since my unbelievably hot girlfriend is Aubrey's best friend.” Beca said and Chloe smiled at her at the hidden compliment. 

“Well. What are you going to do? Be humiliated at the semi-finals?” Andrew asked and Beca sighed before looking at the Bella's whom were looking at her. 

“We play Aubrey's game for now. If we fail at the semi-finals then it will be her fault, and her fault only. But I intend to put my foot down about the no school and no work stuff.... I don't plan on having to repeat a year because Aubrey is obsessed with perfecting lame ass songs. And I also don't plan on stopping spending time with my hot girlfriend.” Beca said and the girls all agreed before leaving. The only people remaining in the room were Beca, Chloe and Andrew. 

“So Beca how are you really? I can't believe you got thrown in for destruction of property.” Chloe said and Beca just pecked her lips before standing up with the red head wrapping her legs around her waist and linking her arms together behind her neck, forcing Beca to carry her over to the bed.

“I'm fine. A holding cell is nothing compared to the cells I have been in.” Beca said as she sat down on her bed before taking off both of their shoes and laying the red head down. 

“Is Susan really your mother?” Chloe asked as Beca laid down beside her and she put her arm around the red head's waist.

“Yeah. Though she lost that title 5 years ago.” Beca said, hoping the red head would drop the subject. 

“Is she the real reason you got into that world?” Chloe asked and Beca just sighed before sitting up. Looking over to where Andrew was now sleeping. 

“Look. Chloe. My mom was drunk all of the time after my dad left, it messed me up and I pushed people away so they wouldn't have to see how things were going. Once I had pushed everyone out I started hanging around this dude who gave me an odd job there and there so I could pay the bills since my mom didn't. I then started using the drugs when things got to hard and she turned abusive. So in a way, yes its her fault. But I never should have given into temptation.” Beca said and Chloe sat up before straddling her thighs. 

“True. But had your mother not given into her own temptation then you would not have gone into that world. She should not have any right to ridicule you. I will defend you better next time. I promise.” Chloe said before leaning in half way and Beca just smiled before connecting their lips together in a soft kiss. Beca then went to shower and returned to find the red head sleeping on her bed in one of Beca's over sized shirts and sweat pants. 

The brunette just smiled before getting in bed behind the red head and pulled covers over both of them before wrapping one arm around the older girls waist and falling asleep. 

-a few days later. Chloe's pov- 

Chloe glared at her girlfriends retreating back as the girl left once more without hanging out with her. The girl had been avoiding her for days now and it was getting to the red head. Andrew had been doing the same thing along with Cynthia and Amy. All four of them claiming to be busy with school. 

Chloe sighed as her girlfriend went out of sight and headed to her apartment to hang out with Aubrey. A few hours later Chloe had just gotten out of the shower and was wearing her pajamas which was a t-shirt that she had stolen from her girlfriend and sweat pants when there was a knock at her door and Andrew was standing on the other side of the door with a smirk on his face. 

“Hey Chlo. I need you to change into something...nicer. And to come with me.” Andrew said and Chloe just gave him an are you crazy look.

“When you say nicer what you mean exactly?” Chloe asked and Andrew just shrugged. 

“hot dress or something.” Andrew said and Chloe nodded before closing the door. 

She then got dressed into a blue strapless dress that reached about mid thigh and leggings before pulling her coat on and opening the door once more once she had her purse. She then followed Andrew as they walked and the boy just ignored all of her questions or told her to wait and see.   
They took a cab to this nice restaurant and Chloe started panicking that he was taking her out on a date when the hostess led them to a private area and seated them at a table for two. 

“Andrew, what is going on exactly?” Chloe asked and the boy just smirked before taking her hands. 

“I'm sorry but I have to abandon you now. Otherwise a certain Brunette will kick my ass for hitting on her girlfriend when I'm supposed to be long gone.” Andrew said before standing up and leaving. Leaving Chloe all alone until Beca arrived, wearing a black dress shirt and a pair of black jeans. 

Beca took the seat in front of her as their waiter arrived with menu's for them. After he took their orders Chloe smiled at the brunette. “I'm guessing all this is the reason you have been staying away for the last few days?” 

“Yes and no. I have been helping Amy and Cynthia out with some stuff. I promised I wouldn't say anything about it. And I have been so nervous about all this that I decided avoiding you was the best thing. Otherwise I would have ended up blurting stuff out or something more stupid. I also was too busy to pick you up myself so I called Andrew and had him do it for me... I hope that wasn't too awkward.” Beca replied and Chloe just giggled before grabbing the brunettes hand and stroked the back of her hand gently. 

“So are you nervous about the semi-finals?” Chloe asked and looked at Beca whom groaned before looking down. 

“Can we please not talk about a Capella right now? Tonight is about us, not Aubrey's stupidity. ” Beca pleaded and Chloe laughed lightly at that before agreeing. They then just talked about normal things like plans for the future and stuff like that. 

“Me and Aubrey have been thinking of staying here for grad school. As you know both of us are pre-law and will be graduating at the end of the year. Barden has some interesting deals for us and my father wants me to stay here. Aubrey's dad feels the same about her.” Chloe said after Beca told her about her dream of going to L.A to DJ and produce music. 

“To keep an eye on us?” Beca asked with amusement in her voice. 

“Yeah. We just know that you guys will go wild once we leave.” Chloe said sarcastically and the brunette looked impressed with her sarcasm. 

-Beca's pov- 

“I think I'm starting to rub off on you.” Beca said just as their food arrived. They ate in comfortable silence and then headed out to Chloe's car. Beca drove them to a shooting range and Chloe just gave her an are you crazy look before they went inside and were greeted in a friendly manner.

“Here's the deal. I sometimes come here to let out my anger. And I know you have been struggling with irritation with Aubrey so I thought I'd show you how to shoot at a target. Then after we do that we can go to this amusement park and have some innocent fun.” Beca said and Chloe just smiled before agreeing. 

Beca then got one pistol from the man at the desk with fake shots since she didn't trust the red head with the real deal yet. They then headed into this shooting area where Beca put ear protectors around Chloe's neck before placing one around her own. They would need them later. She then took up a position behind the red head and showed her how to hold the gun. Placing the red head's hands in the correct positions. 

“You will want to hold it tightly so that you don't lose the grip when the gun kicks back after you pull the trigger.” Beca said tightening the red head's grip on the gun. Then she placed the ear protectors over both of their ears before holding the red heads hands as the girl pulled the trigger the first time, minimizing the guns movement to almost zero. Then she had the red head do it again without her holding the gun so she could get a feel for it. They stayed there for about an hour, Beca teaching the red head everything she knew about shooting and then they competed against each other. Beca coming out on top, causing the red head to pout. 

They then headed to the amusement park and Beca paid for plenty of tickets. The red head then dragged her from one ride to the other while chatting all the way. The night ended with Beca winning the red head a huge ass blue stuffed tiger from a shooting game. The red head just hugged the thing tightly before squealing about how 'it was so fluffy she could die.' causing the brunette to laugh lightly and kiss the girl lightly. 

They then headed back to Barden. Beca driving while the red head dozed off in the seat next to her. Beca looked over to the red head and had to smile at how happy and peaceful the girl looked. She looked back to the road and felt the red head take her hand after a few moments and start to play with her fingers. When they arrived at Barden it was 2 am and Beca walked Chloe up to the red heads apartment, holding the red heads hand in her right hand while carrying the tiger in the other one. When they arrived at the door Chloe opened it before turning around to look at the brunette. 

“Aubrey seems to be out...do you want to come inside?” Chloe asked and Beca hesitated before nodding. Once they were inside and had taken off their shoes Chloe pushed Beca up against the door and kissed her hungrily and Beca returned the kiss with as much fervor. Chloe then led her to her bedroom. Chloe closed and locked the door behind her before pushing Beca down on the bed and started stripping slowly. Once the red head was just in her underwear she walked over to her and kissed the brunette hungrily once more, slipping her tongue inside her mouth as she started to undress the smaller girl with said girl helping her out. 

When both of them were naked they just stared at each other for a second before they kissed once more, this time more slowly and lovingly. Chloe threading her fingers in the brunette's hair and allowing the smaller girl to have her way with her and later returning the favor. 

-The next morning, Chloe's pov- 

Chloe woke up slowly the next morning, she was laying with her head on someone's tattooed chest and said persons arm was around her. Chloe smiled suddenly remembering last night and sighed in contentment. Her body was aching in all the right places and she felt more satisfied than she had ever felt before after sex. 

The red head sat up slowly, causing the covers to slip lower on both of them she could see some scratch marks on Beca's stomach and bit her lip, knowing she had made those. The brunette probably had more on her back. She also saw an hickey on the brunette's neck and knew the girl would complain lightly at that. 

As if sensing her stare the brunette started to wake up slowly and let out a groan as she stretched before opening her eyes slowly and saw the red head staring at her. The brunette blushed at that before grabbing the covers to cover herself up but was stopped by the red head. 

“I have seen this plenty of times, there nothing to be ashamed of Beca. You are beautiful.” Chloe said before leaning down and giving the girl a light kiss which the brunette tried to turn into a more headed kiss and was about to switch their positions when she let out a small groan as the muscles in her back stretched. Chloe sat back up at that from the position the brunette had pushed her down into and saw the scratch marks on the younger girls back and covered her mouth before letting out a small gasp. 

-Beca's pov- 

“That bad huh?” Beca asked before getting up and walking over to a full body sized mirror in one corner of the room and turning to look at her back. Whistling at what she saw. Her whole back was covered in scratches. Some were shallow and some were deeper than the others. She could see the shame on Chloe's face and knew the red head was starting to blame herself so she walked back over to the bed and took the red heads hands before pressing her lips to the red heads. 

“Chlo. Don't feel bad. I think its sexy that you did this. It hurts a tiny bit but that's nothing a little bit of anti-septic and a kiss from my beautiful girlfriend wont fix.” Beca said softly and the red head looked at her with a small smile before getting up and put on a robe and went out of the room for a few moments before returning with anti-septic creme and started to rub it over the scratches. Once she was done the brunette leaned over and pressed their lips together again. That was when they heard Aubrey come home and Beca let out a sigh as she started to get dressed. 

“Chloe? You home sweety?” Aubrey called and Beca raised her eyebrow at her girlfriend as she pulled on her jeans before looking for her sports bra. She had just found it when the blond girl appeared in the doorway with a surprised expression on her face. 

“I thought you went out with Andrew last night?” Aubrey asked, looking at Chloe whom sighed.

“Andrew picked me up to bring me to this place where Beca was waiting. She was busy up to the last moment so she couldn't pick me up herself.” Chloe replied and Aubrey looked at the brunette disdainfully. 

“And you slept with her on the first date? Really Mitchell?” Aubrey asked and Beca just gave her an are-you-serious look. 

“Aubrey, Stop acting like she robbed me of my innocence or something like that. You have done the same thing plenty of times with boys. Besides, I was the one that made the first move last night.” Chloe said, defending Beca who put on her bra before pulling on her shirt.

“Fine. There is food downstairs that Susan cooked this morning. There is only enough for one.” Aubrey said and Beca just rolled her eyes at the obvious hint she should leave. 

“That's fine. I have to go meet up with Andrew anyway.” Beca said before walking over to the red head who was giving Aubrey an disapproving look. And grabbed the girls chin lightly before kissing her lightly on the lips and smiling. “I'll see you at practice okay?” 

“Okay. I love you.” Chloe said and Beca smiled before kissing the girl once more.

“Love you too. Bye Blondie.” Beca said before leaving. 

-Chloe's pov- 

Chloe watched her girlfriend leave with a smile and then noticed her blond haired friend staring at her. 

“what?” Chloe asked innocently and Aubrey just raised her eyebrow. 

“What did you two do last night?” Aubrey asked after just staring at her for a few minutes. 

“We went out to dinner then she took me to a shooting range to show me how to use a gun, which was fun and then we went to the amusement park and she won this huge ass stuffed tiger for me. It was all in all the perfect first date.” Chloe said simply and the blond just looked surprised. Probably having expected the girl to take her out for a movie as a first date. 

“That is actually kind of sweet of her though I don't get why she would include the shooting range...” Aubrey mumbled as they walked downstairs and Chloe started heating the food that Susan had cooked for her. 

“She told me that if I ever get stressed that firing from a gun is a good way to get rid of it. You should get her to teach you, it might help you with your stomach problem.” Chloe replied and they just chatted about the date for awhile before going to get ready for practice. Chloe deciding to shower after it since she would probably sweat during practice. 

The red head couldn't help but smile as they walked to the auditorium, knowing she would be meeting her girlfriend again. Aubrey noticed this and just muttered that they better focus on practice otherwise they would never be ready for the semi-finals next week. 

Chloe just laughed at that as they walked into the auditorium and she saw her girlfriend waiting there with the rest of the Bella's. The brunette looking up at her with a smile, everyone noticed this and started bombarding them with questions about the hickey on Beca. The two girls just ignoring them and staying in their own world as they looked into each others eyes.


	6. Chapter 6: Hollow

Beca hurried off the stage to get away from Aubrey since she knew the blond would be furious after she, Amy and Cynthia had changed the set during the middle of the performance, starting to sing bullet proof instead of the song they were supposed to be singing. She stopped and turned around with said women as the blond called her name. 

“What the hell Beca, Are you trying to screw us up?” Aubrey asked, sounding polite yet angry. 

“Are you serious?” Beca asked and she saw Amy and Cynthia giving the blond senior a look that clearly said they thought she was crazy. 

“News flash. This is not the beca show.” 

“Okay, I'm sorry that I messed you up but everyone was dozing off.” Beca said in her defense and Cynthia decided to speak up then. 

“and besides, me and Amy are as much to blame as Beca, why are you just blaming her?” Cynthia asked and the blond just glared. 

“Because only Beca would come up with a stunt like this. I'm sorry she pulled you into it. And Beca, it is not for you to decide what any of us do and when we do it.” Aubrey said and Beca saw Cynthia and Amy give her an sympathetic look before the blond continued. “Why don't you ask the rest of the group how they felt about your little improvisation?” 

Beca looked at her girlfriend whom avoided to make eye contact and just didn't look at her at all which hurt Beca more than she would ever admit. She looked to Stacie. 

“Stacie?” Beca asked softly and the taller brunette looked at her with pity before looking at Aubrey. 

“It was cool, and the crowd and judges seemed to like it but it did take us a little bit by surprise.” Stacie said gently and Aubrey just seemed to grasp onto the surprise part. 

“Yeah. A lot by surprise!” Aubrey yelled and Beca flinched lightly at that. The blond then smirked before straightening out her jacket and looked disdainfully at Beca. 

“a little.” Stacie whispered, holding up two fingers to show how little. 

“I told you she wasn't a Bella.” Aubrey said accusingly and that was when Chloe seemed to be willing to speak up. 

“Aubrey, Don't.” Chloe said, sounding conflicted and hurt. 

“No. That's okay.” Beca said, causing the red head to finally look at her as she continued. “You don't have to pretend you're allowed to have a say in the group, right?” 

Chloe flinched lightly at that and looked hurt which made Beca feel huge amounts of guilt but the red head was not her most favorite person right now. 

“Your attitude sucks, you're a grade A pain in my ass. And I know you are hooking up with Jesse behind Chloe's back.” Aubrey said and that was when said boy spoke up from behind them. 

“Whoa, Whoa Aubrey. Calm down. We are not hooking up, I swear. I would....” Jesse said before Beca cut him off. 

“Jesus Christ! That's perfect. Of course you're here right now. I don't need your help, okay? Thanks for trying but can you please just back off?” Beca yelled and Jesse looked a little hurt at that. 

“Trebles, time to bring the pain.” Benji said as he came up, he was working as a back stage man for the competition. Beca turned to the Bella's who were now all together, with Cynthia and Amy having left her side. 

“If this is what I get for trying....” Beca said before taking off the scarf, throwing it to the ground in front of Chloe and Aubrey before leaving. 

“Beca? Beca wait.” Benji said, following her but she just ignored him, she wanted to get out of there before she started crying. She opened the doors into the lobby in front of her and slammed it into the wall as Benji kept trying to get her to stop. She noticed the boy from the footnotes with his parents and saw them carrying a bag saying he was a honor student at JFK high school. She looked over her shoulder as she left and saw that Benji noticed it too. 

-Chloe's pov- 

Chloe just watched her girlfriend leave as she bent down to take the scarf off the ground before turning to Aubrey. 

“Aubrey, it actually went really well.” Chloe said but the blond growled.

“Chloe, Stop!” Aubrey yelled before rushing off. 

“Oh my god. Okay.” Chloe said, trying to hold back the tears. Cynthia came up to her and hugged her, saying she was sorry along with Amy. The red head just told them it was alright. 

-Beca's pov- 

Beca sighed as she called up a cab to take her back to barden since her quitting the Bella's left her without a ride. Chloe's parents had filled up the Bella's bus earlier and dropped it off for them as they came to watch but Beca knew she would not be welcome on the bus now. 

The taxi arrived just as the Bella's started pouring out of the building and she heard Chloe call out her name but she just ignored the red head and got in. Telling the driver to drive her to Barden university. He just nodded, driving off before Chloe whom was running towards the Taxi could reach them. Beca could see the grief on the red heads face as she drove away so she just looked away, she would deal with that problem later when she had cleared her head. 

When she arrived at Barden she paid the driver, giving him 200 dollars in tip since the trip had been long and then walked up to her dorm room. Andrew would be leaving the next day to spend time with his mother over spring break so she would be alone for most of spring break since Amy and Cynthia were both leaving to stay with their parents and she wasn't as close with any of the other Bella's except for Lilly whom was going to her parents house. Chloe would be staying with her parents so she couldn't even spend time with her, not that she had much desire to do so now.   
When she arrived in the room Andrew was pacing around, obviously waiting for her. 

“Beca, thank god. Chloe has been calling me non-stop. She says you quit the Bella's. Are you insane?” Andrew asked and Beca just rolled her eyes before looking at her phone, seeing 20 missed calls from the red head and 6 text messages. 

“No. I just got sick of it. If she calls again, tell her I need a break. I have way too much shit going through my head right now to deal with her.” Beca said before laying down on her bed. Ignoring the furious look the boy was shooting her. 

“Rebeca Tanya Mitchell! How dare you talk about your girlfriend like she's a burden? Do you not care about her at all?” Andrew thundered and Beca flinched at the use of her full name before she got angry.

“She's everything to me Andrew, don't you dare accuse me of not caring about her! I just can't handle this shit right now, she didn't stand up for me or protect me when Aubrey was breaking me down in front of everybody we know! If you are going to take her side in everything why don't you just fucking date her? You two must be fucking perfect together with how you agree on everything!” Beca yelled and the boy in front of her flinched before shaking his head. 

“Take tonight to cool off. I will speak to you in the morning before I leave, I will crash on Luke's couch tonight. Don't do anything stupid. And while you cool off think about the fact that while you don't deserve a great girl like Chloe then she chose you over everyone else.” Andrew said and left, leaving the brunette alone. Beca changed out of her Bella's outfit before throwing it into a corner and changed into her sweat pants before going to sleep. 

-The next morning- 

Beca groaned as she was woken up by someone knocking on her door. Andrew was still not back so she got up and opened the door. When she saw Aubrey on the other side of the door she closed it in the blond girls face. 

The girl obviously did not get the message and pushed the door open before Beca could lock it and sat on Andrews's bed. Beca just closed the door before sitting on her own bed. Glaring at the blond woman in front of her. 

“Beca, I do not forgive you for what you did at the semi-finals. What you did cost us the victory and the season is over. But that is not what I am here to talk to you about, I came to talk to you about Chloe. She was crying the entire ride home and kept trying to reach you on your phone but you ignored her. Not long after we came home last night Andrew came over and told us the shit you said. Do you have any idea how much you are hurting her right now?” Aubrey asked and Beca just laid down on her bed, ignoring the blond. 

“Beca, for serious. Don't you dare ignore me.” 

“She should be with someone else. That's what you and everyone else thinks. Even Andrew thinks I don't deserve her. I'm not about to talk to you about the shit I do but you can tell Chloe that all I wanted from her was to know she had my back. She failed in that regard. I'm over it.” Beca said, keeping her voice void of all emotion, and the blond sighed. 

“While I usually would agree that she should be with someone else then I have seen her with you. She glows when you are around Beca, I have known her my whole life and yet I have never seen her as happy as she is with you. None of her ex's even came close to making her this happy. She loves you Beca, she wants you and only you. That isn't about to change unless you don't change your current attitude towards her.” 

“Just leave Aubrey. I will talk to Chloe when the time comes.” Beca said and to her surprise the blond did as she asked, closing the door gently behind her as Andrew arrived to get his stuff. 

“Did you have a nice talk?” Andrew asked Beca who just ignored him and turned her back to him, causing him to sigh. She heard him walk around the room, collecting his bag. 

“Happy spring break Beca. I hope you use this time away from all of us to think about how you are pushing everyone away again. I ain't going to stick around if you keep pulling this shit. I'm done with it.” Andrew said and Beca just closed her eyes as the boy left. Hoping to block out the pain she was feeling. 

She eventually stood up and walked over to the window only to see Andrew talking to Chloe whom had her bags all ready to go. She saw Andrew look up at her window before leaning down and capturing the red heads lips in a kiss. Causing a new flash of pain to course through Beca as the red head didn't push him away. 

Beca just backed away from the window and tripped over her own two feet, falling onto her ass and she just pushed herself backwards until her back hit the door. Then she curled up into herself and cried. 

-Chloe's pov-

Chloe pushed Andrew away roughly before punching him. The boy smirked before looking back up to his and Beca's window, then his smirk turned into a worried frown. 

“What the fuck Andrew. I love Beca.” Chloe said and the blond boy just looked at her at that. 

“I know. But she is insecure in that. So I thought if she saw you punch me for kissing you then she might get the idea into her thick head. But I think she may have jumped away before she could see it. Ah well.... We can deal with it after spring break.” Andrew said as his step-father drove up in his car. Chloe saw her father arrive as well and sent one worried glance up at the brunette's window before leaving, hoping the brunette was alright. 

-Beca's pov, week after spring break starts- 

The next week Beca spent in a drugged daze, she had found a drug dealer and bought marijuana the first night of spring break. She only left her room to work the night shift at the radio station, playing her music like Luke had asked her to. The man sometimes visited her during the night shift. Just talking to her about music and bringing her food. The man was slowly becoming a good friend to her and Andrew had taken to hanging around him when Beca was busy. 

She tried to keep her mind off her problems but it was hard when all Andrew and Chloe had been doing the whole spring break was text her. She deleted the texts without reading them most of the time and never replied.

She was sitting in her room one day when she suddenly started watching old videos that Chloe had recorded of them practicing for the Bella's. There was also a video of Beca singing Titanium while listening to her ipod. Beca tried to stop the tears from falling but they fell anyway.

Her phone vibrated suddenly and she looked at it only to see it was a text from the red head, once more, she was about to delete it when a feeling told her not to and she opened it. 

'The Bella's are back in the competition. The footnotes had a high schooler on their team and got kicked out of the competish. Hope you are alright and that you will show up for practice the day after we get back to campus. You are still a Bella in my eyes and I know the other girls agree, no matter what Aubrey says. Love you. Xoxo.' 

Beca just read it and then let out a sigh. Deciding to ignore it for now. She still had a week to decide. She felt her old need for marijuana rising and she started to pace around the room, scratching the back of her neck as her hands started shaking. She had hidden the rest of the marijuana after reading a text from Chloe which was her explaining what happened between her and Andrew the day they left and now she was in withdrawal. The symptoms being insomnia and her barely getting any food down. 

-Chloe's pov, week later.- 

Chloe walked into the auditorium, hearing everyone being super exited at being back in the competition. Aubrey was saying something about the aca-gods having smiled down at them. She just walked past the blond. 

“I texted Beca.” Chloe said and everyone in the room quieted at that. 

“You did what?” Aubrey asked, sounding shocked that she would do that. 

“She makes us better.” 

“That is not an opinion for you to have Chloe.” 

“Why? Because it's not yours?” Chloe asked and Aubrey looked insulted at that. “You are not always right, you know. What Beca did at the semi-finals was cool. Cooler than anything you would have us do.” 

“We will win without her.” Aubrey said, handing Chloe a paper with the song she wanted them to practice. Cynthia leaned in along with Amy when Chloe took a seat. 

“How is she?” Cynthia asked quietly and Chloe just sighed before looking at the African-American with a worried look on her face.

“I haven't heard from her since the semi-finals. She doesn't answer any of my calls or texts. I don't even know if she will show up today.” Chloe said and the girls all looked worried at that. 

-Beca's pov- 

Beca walked slowly up to Jesse's door, hoping the boy wasn't completely hating her. She knocked on the door and when he didn't open she sighed. 

“Jesse, I know you’re in there. I can smell popcorn.” Beca said, knocking once more. “Jesse, come on. Open up.”

“What do you want Beca?” Jesse said, finally opening the door. 

“I just wanted to say I'm sorry. What I said to you was completely uncalled for and I shouldn't have pushed you away like that. I don't know why I push people away, its just.. me.” Beca said and the boy just raised his eyebrow. 

“Well. Talk to me when you have figured out why you push people away. 'Cuz I'm done with this friendship.” Jesse said before closing the door in her face. Causing her to sigh as she walked away. 

-Chloe's pov- 

“Okay, stop! What is happening to us? Chloe, you sound like you smoke three packs a day. Stacie, you are so behind on choreography. And Jessica and Ashley, it’s like you haven’t been here all year long.” Aubrey said, sounding stressed and Chloe just rolled her eyes. 

“Aubrey, really? We’ve literally been here the whole time.” Jessica said angrily. 

“Aubrey, please just give us a break. It’s kind of not the same without everyone here.” Amy said pleadingly and the older blond just glared. 

“We need Beca.” Cynthia said and everyone made sounds of agreement. 

“Maybe if Aubrey loosened the reins a little bit.” Chloe muttered, but the blond still heard her and turned on her with a furious look on her face. 

“Okay, shut it Chloe!” Aubrey yelled causing everyone to let out a gasp. Chloe just stared at her friend before crossing her hands over her chest. 

“Woah!” Stacie said loudly, causing Aubrey to scowl and walk forward.

“Oh, I’m sorry. That was rude. Chloe, could you please get your head out of your ass? It’s not a hat.” Aubrey said, making Chloe let out an gasp and stare at her in disbelief. Aubrey had never dared to insult her like that before. 

“A-ca-awkward!” Amy said quietly as Aubrey took her position once more in their group. 

“Again!” Aubrey simply said and they started practicing again.

-Beca's pov- 

Beca sighed as she stood in front of her fathers house. Contemplating whether she wanted to have this conversation or not. She eventually rang the doorbell and her father opened the door before letting her in. He started to make them some tea as Beca explained her dilemma to him. Whether she should go back to the Bella's or not. 

Beca watched her father pour some hot water into her cup before finishing her explanation. “No one was more surprised than me, but I really like those girls. I don't even know what to do about Chloe.” 

“And you thought quitting was the answer? Both with the Bella's and Chloe?” Ethan said and Beca just looked at him, shocked.

“Seriously? You can say that to me?” Beca said, referring to his marriage to her mom.

“Come on, Bec, that’s so unfair. Look your mom and I, we didn’t work. But I tried so hard to make things right between us two. But you, just shut me out.”

“Yeah, well, I shut everybody out. Don’t take it personally. It’s just easier.”

“It’s also really lonely.”

“What do I do about all this?” Beca said, for once allowing her frustration to leak into her voice.

“Well, that’s up to you. You can go hide in your room for the next three years and give up on everyone like you did when you were 14, or you can open up and let people in. I have seen how you are around Chloe, Beca. I haven't seen you as happy as you were with that girl since you were a little girl and even then you weren't that happy. Don't give up on her, don't give up on the Bella's. Do it for yourself.” Ethan said as she finished her tea and left. Thinking about what he said. 

-Chloe's pov-

“I have been there for you for so many years, and all you do is treat me like shit!” Chloe yelled as one more run through the set failed. 

“Alright, no, okay, just shut up! Everyone! Come on, I joined this group so I could hang out with a bunch of really cool chicks. And also ‘cause I was really sick of all my boyfriends and I need to get away from that. But this is some serious horseshit. What’s that smell? Stinks everywhere. I don’t wanna be like the old Bella's.”Amy said, sounding tired as she walked past Aubrey to pick up her bag to leave. 

“Yeah. I wanna be how we are now.” Cynthia said, joining her.

“Me too.” Lilly joined in almost to low for anyone to hear.

“We should have listened to Beca.” Chloe said, walking over to her own stuff. 

“Oh, so this is my fault?” Aubrey suddenly yelled and Chloe turned around to look at the blond.

“That’s not what I’m saying.” the red head started to say but was cut off. 

“No, no, no, that’s what you’re all thinking, isn’t it? That I’m the jerk. I am the girl obsessed with winning.” 

“Aubrey, you’re too controlling and it’s gonna ruin all of us.”

“You know what, I can lose control if I want to. I can let go. This time I’m not gonna choke it down.” Aubrey yelled and Chloe could see everyone didn't know what she was meaning as the blond started to vomit like crazy. 

“Come on, bring it! You can do better than that! That’s all you got?” Chloe yelled, gesturing for the blond to bring it. The blond threw up some more.

“Enough! Enough!” Amy screamed as she tried to get away from the vomit. The other girls were all climbing over the seats. 

“We could have been champions! Give me the pitch pipe, you bitch! Give it to me!”Chloe said suddenly, running around the puddle of vomit. Chasing the blond girl. The whole room erupted into chaos, Cynthia chasing Stacie, claiming she would protect her as Stacie blew the rape whistle.

Amy started trying to separate Chloe and Aubrey whom were now grappling with the pitch pipe. Eventually Lilly joined in but was thrown back into the puddle of vomit. Aubrey dropped the pitch pipe at that and both seniors made a jump towards it but fell to the ground with a few centimeters to the pipe.

“Move you bitches!” Amy yelled before jumping on top of them, causing the two girls to let out a groan of pain and the Aussie then put her arms around their necks to try to hold them still. Almost choking them. 

That was when they heard someone come in and heard Beca's voice asking them what the hell was going on. Chloe looked up and saw someone who was a ghost of the person she had left behind. Beca looked thinner and more tired than ever like she had been barely eating or sleeping, worrying the red head who just stared up at her.

-Beca's pov-

Beca was walking towards the auditorium when she was joined by Andrew. She ignored the boy whom kept walking beside her. 

“Beca. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed Chloe before spring break. I only did it in a failed attempt to get you to see she loves you. She punched me not 2 seconds after you stopped looking out the window.” Andrew said, walking in front of her to stop her from entering the building. They could hear a lot of noise coming from within. 

“Its fine. Don't worry about it. I'm going into a lions den...wanna come with?” Beca asked and Andrew just nodded and they walked inside. Seeing pure chaos. She and Andrew gave each other a look before sighing and then running into the room. 

“Guys! Guys, stop! What is going on?” Beca yelled, and everyone froze. Stacie dropping the rape whistle and everyone just stared at her like she was an angel except for Aubrey. 

“Andrew, Get that pitch pipe.” Beca said quietly and the boy did just that. Handing it to Beca whom raised her eyebrow as Amy got off the two seniors as they got up. 

“Nothing. Nothing. This is a Bella’s rehearsal.” Aubrey said, as she stood up and looked at her like a deer caught in the headlights. 

“I know. I just…wanted to say that I’m sorry. What I did was a really dick move and I shouldn’t have changed the set without asking you guys. And I definitely shouldn’t have left. I let you guys down and I’m really sorry.” Beca said, watching as Andrew helped Chloe up off the floor. “And Aubrey....If you would have me I want back in.” Beca said, struggling to say the last part since she hated begging, holding the pitch pipe out for the blond senior to take. 

Aubrey snatched it out of her hand before just standing up straight with a disapproving look on her face. Andrew was staring between them like they were playing a tennis match. Everyone looked to Aubrey and her. Aubrey just looked down and Beca just sighed before turning around and made to walk out. 

“Aubrey.” Amy whispered and Chloe just stared at her best friend in disbelief. 

“Aubrey, You can't be serious. Do you have any idea how hard....” Andrew said before Beca suddenly turned around. 

“Andrew. Don't. It's her choice. Lets just go.” Beca said and the boy glared at the blond senior and Chloe before walking to Beca who had started walking again, this time taking a chair with her. Everyone was staring at Aubrey with a disbelieving look now. 

“Wait.” Aubrey said and Beca turned around with one eyebrow raised.

“Thank you. That would have been embarrassing.” Beca simply said and Amy smiled a little at that.

“Beca, I know that I’ve been hard on you, okay? I know that I’ve been hard on everyone here. But I am my father’s daughter. And he always said, ‘if at first you don’t succeed, pack your bags.”

“Jesus.” Amy whispered to Chloe who just nodded.

“That's really crazy.” Chloe whispered back.

“I get it. Mine gets on me too. Not like that, but…I guess we don’t really know that much about each other. About most of you really.” Beca said awkwardly and she saw Andrew hiding a smirk. 

“Well, I’ll confess something that none of you really know about me. I have a lot of sex.” Stacie said proudly and Beca laughed lightly.

“Yeah, we know Stacie.” Amy said and the taller brunette looked insulted.

“Only cause I just told you.” Stacie replied and Beca decided it was better to step in before it would turn ugly.

“This is a good idea. That was a pretty bad example, but this is a good idea. Why don’t we all go around the room, and we can all say something about ourselves that nobody else knows.” Beca suggested, and they placed chairs in a circle. 

Beca then remembered Andrew was still in the room and turned to him. “Andrew, you can go hang out with one of your girls, I wont be murdered by anyone here.... I think.” Beca said, looking unsure since one little angry red head still hadn't said anything to her. Andrew just nodded before leaving. 

“Okay, I got something. This is hard for me to admit to you guys.” Cynthia said and Beca turned her full attention to the girl. 

“I think we all know where this is going. Les-be-honest.” Amy said, not so smoothly. 

“Well, for the last two years, I’ve had a serious gambling problem.” Cynthia said, and Amy looked at her oddly.

“What?” Amy asked suddenly. 

“What?” Beca asked the girl whom looked uncomfortable.

“It started when I broke up with my girlfriend.” Cynthia replied and Beca nodded. 

“Whoomp! There it is.” Amy said and Cynthia gave her a frustrated look and Beca just shook her head. 

“I still love you.” Denise whispered towards the African-American and Beca looked at her in shock. Amy looked between the two girls all confused. Beca then turned to the group. 

“Anyone else?” Beca asked and Lilly raised her hand. 

“I ate my twin in the womb.” Lilly said and Beca barely heard her.

“What?” Amy asked and Lilly sighed. 

“Okay. Um…Fat Amy?” Beca asked, unsure whether she should be scared of the quiet girl beside her. 

“I’m an open book. I mean, for God’s sake you guys all call me Fat Amy. See, I guess I’m just not really living if I’m not 100% honest. And my real name is Fat Patricia.” Amy said and Beca just gave her an odd look.

“What?” all of the girls asked, looking surprised. 

“Okay, I’ve never really been one of those girls who had a lot of friends who were girls. Even back when I was popular most of my friends weren't friends. But I do now. And that’s pretty cool. Though I have been doing an outstanding job at pushing people away. But anyway....so, that’s me. Someone else please go before I give into my urge to bolt out the door...” Beca said and she felt two hands clamp down on her shoulders and looked up to see Cynthia smirking at her. 

“Okay. Over spring break, I made the courageous decision to remove my nodes.” Chloe said, standing up. Aubrey looked up at her in shock. The red head just nodded before continuing “I know. The doctor said that I can’t sing above a G-sharp, maybe ever. I thought this season was over.” Chloe finished before sitting down. She had tears in her eyes and Beca wanted to go over there to comfort the girl but had to stick to it being from afar. All of the girls around her tried to comfort her. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Chloe whispered before Aubrey suddenly stood up, looking at Beca with determination.

“Beca, what do we do?” Aubrey asked and Cynthia pulled Beca to her feet. Everyone was suddenly looking at her like she had all the answers. Beca just looked the girl up and down, not knowing if she was serious. Then Aubrey suddenly threw the pitch pipe at her and Beca didn't see it coming so it missed and it fell into the puddle of vomit. Everyone looked at them and Beca just scratched the back of her neck, the need for marijuana rising due to her stress levels. She hadn't been sleeping well due to it and she had started eating even less than before.

“I'm sorry.” Aubrey said and Beca just nodded. Before gesturing to the puddle.

“Maybe not here.” Beca said, shaking her head. “How about we go change clothes and take showers, poor Lilly sure needs one. And then meet up in the pool where the riff off was held.” Beca suggested and everyone agreed, leaving the auditorium. Aubrey remained behind to clean up the puddle of vomit and Beca helped her despite being disgusted by it. She saw Chloe hesitate before leaving but eventually the red head left.   
Two hours later everyone was in a clean set of clothes and were waiting in the pool as Beca walked up. 

“Alright. Let's remix this business.” Beca said and then turned to the group in front of her. “Aubrey, would you please pick a song for us.” 

“Bruno mars, just the way you are.” Aubrey replied when everyone looked at her. 

“Okay. Chloe, are you okay to take the lead?” Beca asked and the red head nodded. Beca began making the beginning sound to just the way you are. The others then slowly joined in, adding their voices to hers. Chloe then stared deep into Beca's eyes as she began to sing, making it obvious to the brunette she was singing to her.

Beca started singing only just a dream after the first verse. Chloe smiled and the whole group started to see how good this was. Aubrey added her voice to Beca's in singing only just a dream. Chloe then looked back to Beca whom just winked at her as she started stamping down her foot to make the drum sound. The girls joining in with their hands and feet. 

They finished the song soon after that and all of them were smiling and Aubrey looked at Beca like she was sent from heaven. 

“Hands in.” Aubrey said, reaching her hand out, Chloe's hand joined hers and Beca just smiled before putting her hand on top of the red heads as the others joined in as well. They all sang ahh on 3, for once getting it perfectly but the note coming from Chloe was low, really low. The red head covered her mouth in shock and stared at them with eyes wide open. 

“What was that?” Amy asked, trying hard not to laugh. 

“I don't know. I have never made that sound before.” Chloe replied, placing her hand over her neck. 

“Yo. But with your messed up vocal cords, you could hit the bass notes.” Cynthia said and Beca looked at the red head and Aubrey. 

“Do you know what that means?” Aubrey asked Chloe before they got interrupted by Lilly walking into the center of the group holding her hand up high. 

“I think I have something that can help us out.” Lilly said, for once talking loud enough for everyone to hear her. Beca smiled at her proudly as everyone stared at the girl in shock.

“Excuse me bitch, you don't need to shout.” Amy joked and Lilly just smiled before Beca walked up to her, putting her arm around the quiet girls shoulder. 

“Okay guys, don't get mouthy.” Beca said and they walked away all together as a group.


	7. Chapter 7: hurtful happy truths.

-moments after the end of the last chapter, beca pov- 

They then went to eat, going to their usual pizza place. When they had all sat down and ordered Chloe looked up at Beca whom was listening to something Denise was talking about. 

“Beca. Why do you look so exhausted and why do you seem thinner than you usually are?” Chloe asked and Beca stopped breathing for a second as everyone's attention turned to her and the group started to study her. 

“Chloe's right Becs. You look like you haven't been eating and sleeping. Whats up with that?” Cynthia said and Beca sighed. 

“As you know I used to do drugs.” Beca said and everyone nodded before Chloe seemed to realize what she was about to say.

“Please tell me you didn't....” the red head pleaded and Beca just closed her eyes, not wanting to see the look on the girls face when she admitted it.

“I fell off the wagon and the entire first week of spring break I was high.” Beca said, the whole table just stayed silent before Beca felt someone's hand connect with her face and looked up to see Chloe glaring at her. Beca just looked down before finishing her side of the story. “So now I can't sleep nor eat much and I can barely write my name when the shakes get bad enough. There is not a person that regrets this more than me since I was doing good, I didn't feel the urge anymore until everything went to hell because I was an idiot. And I'm sorry.” 

Beca felt someones hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Cynthia give her an understanding look and the African-American then gave her a hug. Aubrey was talking quietly to Chloe who looked like she was crying. Amy just gave Beca a hug as well.

“We will support you in getting you back on track. Becs. Do you have any drugs left?” Stacie asked, for once sounding serious and Beca nodded solemnly. 

“They are in my room, but I don't want them anymore because I got reminded how much of an idiot I am being.” Beca replied as the pizzas were brought to them and Chloe and Aubrey sat back down, Chloe sitting across from Beca once more while Aubrey got the seat beside her. 

“Beca. Are you going clean again?” Aubrey asked, since she hadn't heard the conversation earlier and Beca looked at her. 

“Yes.” Beca said and Aubrey studied her silently for a few moments. 

“There are meetings for former drug addicts not far from here. My brother goes every Friday. You should go with him.” Chloe said, her voice sounding rough and Beca nodded slowly. 

“I will...thanks Chloe.” Beca said and the Bella's continued asking her questions. 

“How about we go over to your dorm room later and we throw the drugs out? Get rid of the trash and all that.” Chloe suggested and Beca nodded before they finished eating and then left. Aubrey joining them for the cleaning up along with Cynthia, Stacie and Amy. They walked in complete silence and Beca opened the door to her room. Only to be grabbed harshly by someone and pushed up against a wall. She looked up to see Andrew looking murderous and knew he must have found her drugs. Looking over his shoulder at her bed she got confirmation of that as the stash was on the bed. 

“What the hell Mitchell, weren't you clean?!” Andrew yelled and Beca flinched at the anger in his voice. 

“I was- I am Andrew. I just fell off the wagon for awhile during spring break and I'm not doing it again. I haven't used anything for a week now.” Beca said and she saw the girls looking at them with an worried look on their faces except for Chloe whom just looked indifferently at the stash on her bed. 

Andrew then let go of her and pointed to the stash. “Prove it by getting rid of that. The old Beca, the one that went to jail would bury it and then crash into it once things turned to hard. If you want to show you have changed, then come with us to the beach and burn it.” The boy said and Beca raised her eyebrow before nodding slowly. 

“Fine.” Beca said when it was obvious he wasn't going to take her nod as an answer. They then took the stash and put it onto a bag before leaving, walking to a nearby beach. Beca was nervous since she could feel the desire for a dose and it would not be easy to burn the stash but she knew she had to do it. She felt someone take her hand and looked over at Chloe whom was the culprit but the red head was just staring forward as they walked. 

Beca just sighed before pulling her hand out of the red heads grasp before turning back to looking forward as they arrived at the beach. Andrew gathered some firewood for a fire that would be big enough to burn the stash quickly, they did not want the police finding out about this after all. Beca then started trying to start a fire with matches but her hands were shaking rather badly due to her withdrawal. 

Chloe seemed to notice this and helped her out. Once the fire was big enough Beca took out the stash and threw it on before she could hesitate. Her friends stared at her and Andrew seemed surprised that she had actually done it. She just stood up straight and glared lightly at him. 

“Believe it now?” Beca asked and the boy smiled before nodding. 

“But now I wonder what caused this change. You didn't even hesitate.” Andrew replied, causing Beca to roll her eyes at him. 

Beca turned to Chloe but it was obvious she was still talking to Andrew when she said. “I fell in love and then got my heart broken.” She then turned around and left. Not waiting around for the others. 

-Chloe's pov- 

Chloe watched the girl leave with a sinking feeling in her stomach. Beca hadn't exactly been unkind to her the whole day but she had been indifferent to her, almost cold. It reminded her of how the girl had been when they first met. After putting out the fire they headed back, Andrew flirting shamelessly with Aubrey. Andrew and the others then left Chloe alone and the red head headed up to Beca's dorm room to speak with her. 

Beca answered the door after the first knock and let her in though she did not look particularly happy to see her there. 

“Beca. I know you are hurt. But how dare you ignore me the whole time during spring break and then act like I'm the only one at fault here? I called, texted and tried everything short of coming down here to apologize.” Chloe said, glaring lightly at the brunette who just sighed. 

“I'm not putting all the blame on you. I didn't want to talk to you while I was high. After I saw your text explaining what happened I stopped using drugs. After that I couldn't bring myself to talk to you out of shame. And when I have you before me again I am scared of what you are thinking. So I push you away.” 

“Beca. The only thing I am thinking is that I want to help you. I want to bring back the girl you were before this happened to us. I have been feeling guilty all spring break because of how spineless I was in defending you against Aubrey. I know I should have stood by you and have your back. And I'm terribly sorry I didn't.” 

“You are forgiven. But I want to take things slow from now on. We got in too deep too fast last time. And I can't afford to get hurt again. And besides, you deserve better than me pushing you away all the time. I have to work through that.” Beca said after a moment of silence and Chloe felt her heart break a little at that but she just nodded, accepting the girls terms. 

“I should go. We have practice early tomorrow.” Chloe said, making a move to leave when she felt the brunette grab her hand. 

“Can't you stay? I miss my cuddly buddy.” Beca asked, looking her in the eyes and the red head felt her resolve break and she nodded, sending a quick text to Aubrey to let her know she was staying with the brunette that night. 

They then changed into night clothes and got in bed, Beca taking the part of big spoon with the red head and Chloe fell asleep with a small smile on her face. 

-Beca's pov, 2 weeks later.-

Beca smirked as she stood once more in the booth at Timber, this time with the curtain open and saw the shock on her friends and favorite red head's face as they saw her Deejaying. After she finished playing she walked down to join them in having fun. She was bombarded with questions from them about her being the DJ as she got some water to drink.

“Beca what the hell I didn't know you were a DJ at this club” Cynthia said and before Beca could reply she was bombarded with more questions and she tried to answer them calmly. She saw Chloe giving her an amused look which she returned before drinking the rest of her water and told the girls to follow her outside for some fresh air. 

She was ambushed by a blond woman who flirted shamelessly with her for a few minutes and told her to come find her for some fun later. Beca just nodded dumbly as she noticed Chloe shooting the woman a murderous look and she just grabbed the girls hand and led her outside before leaning against a wall breathing in deep as the rest of the Bella's followed them. 

“So. Beca. How come you were working as a DJ tonight?” Aubrey asked, one arm around Andrew who was beaming at her. The two had gotten together the night that Beca burned the rest of her stash and had been going strong ever since, causing Beca to be insanely happy for her friend despite it being Aubrey that was with him. 

“Luke, my boss at the radio station offered me a gig here the night I shot shot since he knew I mix tapes in my free time. He is friends with the manager of this club. It's good money and I was offered a position every other Saturday for 5k per hour. I have been doing this ever since. The pay went up to 8k per hour too.” Beca replied and she got showered with congratulations and good job for a few minutes. 

“That is great Bec. But you will be buying drinks the rest of the year.” Andrew said, smirking and Beca just raised her eyebrow at him as the girls around them cheered.

“what makes you think that?” Beca asked and everyone around her looked at her in shock and she could tell they were wondering if she was really that stingy with her money. 

“You have the cash...” Andrew said, a little unsure. 

“No I don't. It's all locked up in a bank.” Beca said and the boy looked at her like she had grown a second head. 

“Why?” 

“Because I want to be able to move to L.A.” 

“Oh yeah. Are you still going at the end of the year?” 

“No. You guys are stuck with me until I graduate. I will be declaring my major next year, gonna take music production and business.” Beca said and she felt someone grab her in a tight hug from behind at that and she looked over her shoulder to see Chloe hiding her face in her shoulder. 

“That's good B. Then we can conquer the ICCA's four years in a row.” Cynthia said and Beca smirked at the girl and nodded. They would definitely be doing that. Beca turned around in Chloe's arms after awhile of talking with the Bella's and the girls went inside to give them some privacy. 

“Chlo...” Beca said gently and the girl looked up from her shoulder at that, her eyes a little red from crying. “What is wrong?” 

“I expected to lose you at the end of the year. I thought you would leave me to go to L.A after everything that has happened. So when you said you were staying... I guess I just got a little overwhelmed with relief.” 

“I would never leave you Chlo. We have our rough patches like all couples do. I will admit I considered it, but only until I got you back into my life. My life is too empty if you aren't around Chlo. I would not make it in L.A, without you there. And while we are currently on a break then I believe that we will be fine when I get back to normal.” 

“I know. I feel the same way. I'm just being stupid.” 

“No you aren't.” Beca said sternly and the red head looked her in the eyes at that. “This is normal Chlo. I would be more worried if you weren't affected by everything. That you were overwhelmed by the news I was staying just shows me that you care enough to want me to stay. So don't think you are being stupid.” Beca said and kissed the tip of the girls nose. “Now lets go inside and have fun. I will buy you drinks the rest of the night.” Beca said and the girl nodded before they headed inside. 

-the finals, Beca's pov- 

Beca gnawed at her lip as they waited for their time to go on stage. The building was full of people that night and Beca saw Andrew, her father, step-mother, mother and Aubrey's father talking in one of the rows, her mother clearly being angry at seeing Ethan again. Said man just looked at her with a face that showed how disgusted with her he was. Aubrey stood beside her and was looking at the same scene as her, also gnawing her lip. The other Bella's just studied the two girls with worried looks on their faces. 

“Beca. I know we haven't been much of friends most of the year.” Aubrey said, looking at Beca who looked at her in shock. “But I have been thinking. We are kind of step-sisters despite Susan disowning you. And I think that.... no matter how tonight goes that I would like to have the honor of calling you my sister.” 

Beca gaped at the girl at that, not believing her ears before Chloe cleared her throat from beside her, snapping her out of the shock. “I would be honored to call you my sister Aubrey. But that means I will have to have the hurt-my-sister-and-you-will-die talk with Andrew...” 

“True.” Aubrey said as she pulled Beca into a hug, shocking the little DJ who just awkwardly hugged her back. The bella's all cheered at that while Beca just scratched the back of her neck with an awkward smile on her face along with Aubrey. 

“So. Shall we go and kick some treble ass?” Cynthia asked, smiling and Beca just nodded before taking a deep breath. The bella's all looked different, gone were the up-tight flight attendant clothing and skirts and instead the girls looked more wild with their hair down and more free style clothing. (an: you know how they are in the movie...) 

“We shall.” Beca said as they walked out onto the stage as the trebles vacated it. She heard the crowd gasp in shock at their new looks and saw her mother sneer in disgust as they took up their positions. Beca blew the pitch pipe and counted down before Aubrey and Chloe began to sing price tag with them slowly joining in. The crowd went wild as they began to up the speed with Cynthia taking the lead. They then switched over to don't you forget about me and Beca took the lead, walking in between the girls who formed a line and she saw Jesse look up at her with a smile, obviously realizing she was trying to apologize to him. 

After that they all sang together give me everything tonight and Chloe hit the low note she had gotten from her nodes surgery, smiling at Beca all the while as they continued to sing. They switched over to Cynthia rapping a part of the song and Beca saw Aubrey taking off her jacket like Amy had done in the regionals and then they switched to Amy singing. Then it was Beca's turn again and the other girls all joined their voices with hers and then it was over and the crowd went wild. 

Andrew ran up onto the stage as the Bella's laughed and grabbed Aubrey in a huge hug before kissing the blond and Beca grabbed Chloe who stared at her in shock until Beca pressed their lips together with a smile. The red head returned the kiss with passion after a moment of shock and she heard the crowd and Bella's wolf whistle as they parted. She saw Cynthia and Denise kissing as well and smiled at the girl finally getting the girl back. The bella's then vacated the stage and she saw Jesse waiting for her and the boy gave her a friendly hug before saying he forgave her and congratulated her on doing well. That was when her mother came over with Aubrey's father and Beca's father and step-mother. The Bella's all took their positions beside Beca and Aubrey who gave her a reassuring smile. 

“Aubrey. What the hell was that monstrosity?” Susan hissed out and said girl flinched lightly so Beca grabbed her hand and squeezed it once to reassure her. 

“That was the Bella's winning the ICCA's for the first time. All thanks to Beca.” Aubrey replied, looking at Beca who glared at Susan who was now murdering her with her eyes. 

“Figures she would taint your mind with bullshit like this. I knew I should have done something about you being here Beca. I should have stopped this from happening. The old performance was brilliant.” Susan hissed and Beca just raised her eyebrow at that. 

“Only you thinks so Susan. The crowd loved our performance.” Beca replied coldly and the woman glared even harder if that was possible. 

“Scum. That's what you are. I recognize the way you look tired and starved Beca. Did we start using again? Have you perhaps gotten Aubrey and the rest of the girls into your shit too like you did with Andrew?” Susan said and Beca glared at the woman at that, clenching her fists at her sides. “You just ruin lives Beca. That's all you have done since the day you were born. You ruined my life and yet you get it all perfect and happy. But no more. I will end you tonight.” Susan said as she took out a pistol from her purse and aimed the gun at her daughter before pulling the trigger twice before anyone could react. 

Beca felt one bullet enter her stomach and go out her back and hoped no one had been behind her. As she stared in shock at the woman in front of her as all the noise in the room went out being replaced with white noise as she felt the other bullet enter her chest. She saw Ethan knock Susan out and take the pistol out of her hands as Nathaniel stared in shock and she felt Aubrey and Chloe grab at her as she fell to her knees, her wound bleeding heavily. Andrew came in front of her, talking on a phone as Jesse joined him and it was obvious they were trying to ask her if she was alright. 

She felt someone press something to her wound on both sides and saw Chloe crying beside her and the Bella's were all going crazy along with everyone around them. Beca's hearing tuned in as she looked up at the lights above her. 

“Chlo.. I'm...sorry. I love you.” Beca said quietly as she started to bleed from the mouth and she felt the girl tense beside her as she saw Andrew go from panicked to him being obviously terrified as paramedics rushed to them and started to try and help her as she passed out.

-Chloe's pov- 

Chloe was pulled gently away from Beca as the paramedics started to work on her along with Aubrey who was crying. Andrew looked terrified and so she knew the wounds were bad if he was that worried. The paramedics were barking out information that she held no understanding of as the police rushed in and they then lifted Beca onto a stretcher and started to run with her outside after putting something on the wound to stop external bleeding. Ethan followed them and the Bella's all rushed out to take cabs to the hospital that the girl would be taken to. The police in the meantime arrested Susan whom was waking up slowly. 

Chloe just rushed to the hospital with the rest of them and hoped her girlfriend would survive. When they arrived they were forced to wait in the waiting room as the doctors worked on the girl. Chloe simply sat in a chair and stared forward while the others either sat down or paced around, shooting worried looks or tensing every time someone came into the waiting room to get someone and eventually they were the only people there. Hours later they were joined by a doctor and a nurse. 

“Those here for Beca Mitchell?” The doctor said, looking serious. When everyone in the room stood up at attention he looked confused for a moment before clearing his throat as Ethan came forward, claiming to be her father and Chloe went forward as well to hear what was said with Aubrey. 

“It was a close call and we lost her a few times but we managed to stop the internal bleeding and while she is in critical condition and unconscious then we have faith she will be alright. The bullet that went into her chest thankfully escaped the heart but went into her lungs causing the lungs to collapse. The next few hours will decide whether she makes it or not.” The doctor said before apologizing that he couldn't do much more and leaving with the nurse in tow. 

They were offered to go to the hotel after that by Ethan but they all refused, wanting to be there in case something happened and Ethan looked proud at that. Obviously happy that Beca had so many friends that cared deeply for her. Everyone just sat around for the next few hours until a nurse came up and offered for three people to go see her. Chloe, Andrew and Ethan went in at first. But when Ethan saw his daughter was at least alive he fetched Aubrey to allow her to be in the room instead. Knowing they got closer through the year. 

The three of them just sat in chairs on one side of the bed and stared at the girl in silence. Chloe having grabbed one of the small DJ's hands and was playing with it in worry. They got startled the few times the machines around the small girl starting beeping irregularly and a nurse came into the room to check on her but she remained stable the whole night. Eventually they fell asleep while watching over the girl, Chloe never letting go of the girls hand. 

-Beca's pov, 2 weeks later- 

Beca woke up slowly, blinking due to the brightness of the room. She sat up slowly in the bed she was in and breathed slowly and shallowly due to feeling sore in her chest area. She saw she had bandages wrapped around her whole torso and tried to clear her head to remember what had happened. When she remembered she growled low to herself before coughing due to the dryness of her throat. She saw a glass of water beside her and grabbed it to take a sip before taking in her surroundings. 

She was alone in the room, and the city outside her window was obviously not Atlanta so she guessed she was still in New york where the finals had taken place. Which meant that her friends were all back in Barden. She heard a gasp come from the door and saw a nurse rush out of the room and just raised her eyebrow as a doctor ran in a minute later. 

“It is good to finally see you awake Beca. You gave us quite a scare there.” The doctor said before introducing himself as Dr. Smith. 

“So how long have I been out? And where is everybody?” 

“Two weeks. Your friends mostly left the day after you arrived and we knew you were going to make it but a red headed girl, a blond haired girl and a guy with blond hair all stayed here until the weekend when your father basically kicked them out since they had school to worry about. He himself has gone as well but is being contacted right now so he can come get you.” Dr. Smith said and Beca just nodded slowly. 

“So I'm free to go?” 

“Yeah. But you will have to do some rehabilitation for your lungs and you will have to take it easy. You took a lot of damage. You were critical for awhile and it was a long shot that you would survive.” 

“what of the woman that did this to me?” 

“She has been arrested and charged with attempted murder the last I heard. She is pleading insanity.”

“I can imagine...” Beca muttered at that and then the doctor just said he would like to run a few tests just to be sure she was fine. After getting her agreement he quickly ran his tests, having her do a few things before obviously being satisfied. He then left and a nurse helped her get dressed into clothing her father had left for her when he was there last before bringing her some paperwork she needed to fill out. 

After filling everything out she just stayed in the room. When she heard her father couldn't get her until the next week she asked if it was fine if she took a plane back or something. When the doctors agreed if she was careful. She just got herself tickets back home by getting to use a computer in the reception and then took a cab to the airport and flew home 2 hours later, being careful to not strain her injuries. She then caught a cab to campus. 

When she arrived at campus it was 10pm. She just walked slowly to her dorm room and took as deep of a breath as she could before unlocking the door and entering. What she saw shocked her, the room was full of flowers and get well cards or gifts. She couldn't see Andrew anywhere and sighed a little at that as she sat down on her bed which actually looked like someone had slept in it while she was away. 

She had just taken out her phone for the first time that day and was plugging it in to charge it when she heard someone open the door to the room and turned around only to see Andrew walk into the room, looking exhausted and worried. When he saw her he froze and Beca could see he was having a hard time believing his eyes. 

“Hey Andrew.” 

“B-Beca?” the boy stuttered out, his eyes filling up with tears as it dawned on him that she was actually in front of him. 

“Yeah. Aren't you going to come over here and give me a hug you big oaf?” Beca said smiling as she stood up and the boy let out a choked sob and walked up to her before giving her a gentle hug, being mindful of her injuries and Beca just wrapped her arms around the boy as well. 

“W-when did you wake up? When did you get back? How did you get back? We have been so worried, Chloe has-” 

“I know. I woke up this morning feeling fine. Well as fine as I can be and got a clear bill from the doctors so I caught a plane from New York. I arrived just a few minutes ago. My phone was dead and I didn't have my charger, otherwise I would have called.” Beca said and the boy just let go of her slowly before giving her a huge smile. 

“The others are going to be so happy to hear you are awake and back Beca. Especially Chloe and Aubrey. We have all been like zombies around campus. I should give them a call.” Andrew said as he took out his phone. Beca just stopped him before sighing gently. 

“Can you please leave it for tomorrow? I am exhausted after today and seeing everyone again will be tiring and stressful so I would like to take tonight to just rest before I meet them all tomorrow.” Beca said and the boy just nodded before giving her another hug and kissing the top of her head. 

“I have missed you. When Susan shot you I wanted nothing more than to kill her but I knew that was not what you would have wanted. According to Chloe's dad then she will probably face some time in jail if she isn't sent to the nearest asylum. Either way he doubts we will see her again.” 

“That is good news.” Beca said smiling a little and they spent the next hour going over what had been going on with the Bella's since she had been shot. She learned that until yesterday Aubrey and Chloe had been staying in her room with Andrew and Chloe had slept every night in her bed and barely ever left it except to go to class since Aubrey forced her to. The red head was apparently extremely worried for her and Beca wanted badly in her heart for the boy to call the girl but knew that meeting her was not a good idea at the moment. So after she was all caught up on happenings around campus they went to sleep. 

The next morning Beca was delivered some meds by her father who gave her a hug and a smile in relief that she was back safe. She took in some painkillers and the antibiotics before nodding to Andrew. He summoned the Bella's to his room at that, all of them minus Aubrey and Chloe since Beca wanted to get the others out of the way before facing her sister and girlfriend. He didn't tell them why he was summoning them, just that they should come see him. So when the girls all arrived at the same time, having been hanging out obviously they were shocked to see Beca sitting on her bed. 

“Hey guys. Long time no see.” Beca said, her signature smirk in place and the girls all let out happy squeals at that and ran to her before Andrew stopped them and told them to go in one at a time and gently since she wasn't fully healed. Fat Amy was first and the girl swept her up into a hug with tears in her eyes.

“I knew you would come back. You are after all even tougher than me, the toughest thing in Tazmania with thumbs.” Amy said as she released her and the rest of the girls swept her into their arms one by one. Cynthia and Stacie hugging her the longest. 

“Of course I would return. I couldn't leave you guys after a win like that.” Beca said and they all just joked around after that for a bit before all of them left since they had classes. Beca just laid down on her bed heavily, being tired after the emotional flow. She heard Andrew speaking softly on the phone with Aubrey and saw him give her a questioning look, silently asking if he could tell her she was back, she just motioned for him to place the blond on speaker.

“Aubrey, I got news.” Andrew said and Beca could suddenly hear Aubrey's voice as he put the phone on speaker. 

“What news? What's going on Andrew?” 

“Is Chloe with you?” 

“Yeah, we are getting coffee and then coming to your room. What news Andrew? Did you hear something about Beca? Has she awoken?” 

“I did more than wake up Sis. I'm back in Barden.” Beca suddenly spoke up and the other side of the line went silent as they heard the blond drop the phone in shock. 

“B-Beca?! When the hell did you get back? Hold on we are coming over right now!” Aubrey said as she picked up her phone and then the line went dead. 

Five minutes later there was a knock on the door and Andrew unlocked it, only for it to fly open as Aubrey and Chloe practically ran into the room and saw her sitting up slowly on the bed. The next thing she knew was her being picked up in a tight hug by a flash of red and let out a small pained yelp as she was squeezed. The red head jumped back at that before freaking out only for Beca to pull her into a gentle hug as Aubrey hugged her as well, gently. 

“It's ok Chlo. You just squeezed a little to tightly. I'm still injured. But I'm alright, I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere. I promise.” Beca said in order to calm the girl down. 

“God I have missed your annoying little ass Beca. You have no idea how worried all of us were when you got shot.” Aubrey said, glaring lightly at her. 

“I had no idea my ass was little and annoying... would you like me to tell it to stop?” Beca said sarcastically and the blond slapped her shoulder harshly but said nothing as she went over to Andrew and gave him a kiss. 

“She's definitely still the same irritating idiot.” Aubrey said to the boy like they were alone in the room and Beca just rolled her eyes before releasing Chloe from their hug before laying down on the bed with the red head beside her. The red head just laid her head on her chest above her heart. 

Aubrey and Andrew then left the room to give them some privacy. The moment they left Beca managed to pull the girl higher and kissed her lightly. 

“I missed you.” Chloe said almost so quietly that Beca didn't hear but the brunette just smiled sadly before leaning in for another kiss. 

“I know. And the 24 hours I have been awake I have missed you like crazy. I wanted so badly to have Andrew call you when he came home last night but I knew I was too tired and too sore to be able to talk to you then.” 

“I wish you had. I would have respected that you were tired Beca. I'm not an idiot. I know you nearly died, which is why I stayed with you until your dad forced me to go home along with Aubrey and Andrew.” Chloe said to her, sitting up with a frown on her face. 

“I know Chlo. And while I would have loved to have you by the side of my bed or in it when I woke up then my dad was right to do that. You are graduating. But let's not fight over this. I made my decision last night out of love and care. Not anything else that might be flashing through your beautiful mind Beale.” 

“Alright. But you are not off the hook until you take me out on a date.” 

“Agreed.” Beca said, smiling lightly while the red head just laid back down and snuggled lightly into her chest before falling asleep. 

-10 years later- 

Beca Mitchell smiled as she watched her soon to be wife walk down the aisle towards her, led by her father. Chloe was stunning in a white dress with a veil over her head and a beaming smile on her face. Andrew was standing beside her with a huge ass smile on his face as he kept sneaking glances at his own wife who was Chloe's maid of honor while he was Beca's best man. All of the Bella's were Chloe's bridesmaids or Beca's ''groomsmen''. 

Beca was by now a world famous DJ and Chloe was her manager, taking care of the law side of running a record label. The Bella's and Andrew all worked at the label so they stuck together throughout the years. 

When Chloe reached Beca and the priest and the man started the ceremony Beca smiled at her soon to be wife, happiness shining in her eyes. After both of them said I Do and shared their first kiss as a wife and wife they headed to the celebration. Partying most of the night away and then headed to a honeymoon in Rome, Italy. After arriving at the hotel suite Beca saw her wife out on the balcony, looking over the city so she walked up to her wife and wrapped her arms around her waist. 

“What are you thinking about Ms. Mitchell.” Beca asked, kissing the shoulder of the red head who smiled before turning around. 

“Just about how lucky I am to have walked in on your shower. Twice.” Chloe said, kissing her gently and Beca just smiled at the memory. 

“Yeah. It was major awkward. But I'm kind of glad you did.” Beca said and then smirked. “I got to see that rocking hot body of yours underneath all these clothes.” 

“Rocking hot eh?” 

“Super hot. I just can't believe that you were an a capella dork.” 

“Says the other a capella dork. You led the Bella's to four ICCA wins. No one has ever managed to do that before.” Chloe said as she led Beca into their hotel suite and started to undress herself and Beca.

“Well. I had this foxy red head come and convince me to become a dork. She had this way of doing that. It was quite scary.” Beca said as she laid the red head on the bed and kissed her. “But I ended up falling in love with her and she saved me from my demons.” 

“Oh really. Well aint she lucky.” Chloe said and then she tangled her hands in Beca's hair. “Now shut up about this foxy red head and show me how much you love me.” 

“As you wish, Ms. Mitchell.” Beca said as she leaned down to give her wife a passionate kiss. She was finally free from her prison in that moment, and she was no longer a prisoner.


End file.
